


养猫记

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 当夏洛克养了一只已故军医的猫。





	1. Chapter 1

Watson第一次来到贝克街221B已近凌晨，四下寂静，它被抱在一个穿着西装的女人怀里，一个穿着紫色连衣裙的老妇人开了门，光和温暖都一齐涌了出来，它从一个怀抱过渡到另一个怀抱。被老妇人慈爱地摸了摸头，那老妇人对着门外的西装女道：“多可爱的猫，Sherlock会爱死它的。”说着挠了挠Watson的下巴，还是挺舒服的，Watson忍住了想要发出咕噜声的欲望，仔细地嗅了嗅这双柔软褶皱的手，上面有面粉和烘焙的香气。  
“剩下的东西明天会有人送来。晚安，Hudson太太。”  
“好的，晚安，小姐。”Hudson太太一关上门，Watson就看不见西装女了，它趴在这个温暖的怀抱里扫了扫长尾巴，打量着门廊里的光景。  
“噢亲爱的，你一定想去看看Sherlock对不对，他虽然脾气有点坏，但会是个好主人的，是吧。”Hudson太太一面对着Watson絮絮叨叨，一面把它抱上台阶，放进了Sherlock的起居室里，自己走进了厨房里，“噢天呐，” Hudson太太忍不住指责起了Sherlock，“你在我的桌子上做了什么实验？这桌子居然被你烧出个洞。”  
Sherlock没有回应，他正双手合十躺在长沙发上进行思索，不为外物所动的状态，Watson好奇地向他走了两步，他都没有发现它。  
“我会算在你的房租里的，这是这个月的第二次了，Sherlock，但愿你付房租的时候不会抱怨。”Hudson太太怒气冲冲地下了楼，显然忘记了应该替Watson作个介绍。  
不过Watson倒不介意，它昂着头审视着整个客厅，寻找着落脚的地方，虽然它有点饿，但还可以忍受，它更愿意找到个舒服的地方睡上一会儿。当它嗅闻着这个新的地方，估摸着该往哪个方向去的时候，躺在沙发上的Sherlock忽然发出一声喘息，像是被人痛殴了一拳。  
“我知道了，我知道为什么小孩子会消失不见了！”Watson眼看着他翻身坐了起来，双脚赤裸地踩在地板上，两手伸在眼前划来划去，像是有一整块别人看不见的显示屏。Watson的目光完全被那双手吸引走了，只知道跟着看过来又看过去，它还不确定那是不是值得去捕捉的猎物。  
“只有一种可能性，当时时间完全不够他带着一个小孩子出逃，所以他逃走的时候并没有带上他，一个九岁的胖男孩可不是什么轻轻松松可以带走的包裹……”Watson听着Sherlock语速飞快地念叨了一大串，完全不明所以，它歪着头注视着这个古怪的男人。  
“所以他必须小心翼翼，先把他藏起来，”Watson试着喵了一声去附和，Sherlock冲着Watson称赞地点了点头继续道：“没错，等风声一过，再回来绑回他的人质！他把他绑在了救生船里，就挂在船舷上！”Sherlock站了起来，直接踩过了面前的矮茶几，从书桌上抓起手机拨给了Lestrade，不管三七二十一，结论先砸到探长耳边：“赶快回到那艘船上去！人质就在船上，他根本不可能带走他！去搜船舷挂着的救生船！”  
手机那边似乎传来了同样如雷贯耳的声音，但都被Sherlock以更有力而快速的话语噎得没有了声音。Watson很习惯于这样呼来喝去的话语环境，它在军营里的生活不是白白消耗掉的，找到了久违的熟悉感，它开始在房间里转悠了开来，时不时回头去查看那个举着手机打电话的男人在干什么。  
Lestrade没有辜负Sherlock对他仅存的一点希望，顺利解救了人质，好在Sherlock没有在线上多作停留，省去了不少让人尴尬的人情客套，要知道之前找不到人质的时候，他俩可是互相冲着对方发了一通火。  
Sherlock挂上电话，径直往沙发上躺，心里念叨着Lestrade还不如一只猫聪明，每次都需要他花上大量时间解释，这完完全全是在浪费时间，如果哪天苏格兰场可以懂得这个道理，他们一定可以快上至少一倍效率。Sherlock接连运转了三天的大脑终于随着案件的侦破而松了弦，没来得及注意到点什么不同寻常的东西，Sherlock裹着睡袍几乎是迫不及待地跌进了梦乡里，长沙发稳妥地安置着他。  
而一只有点跛腿的猫也趴在了单人沙发里，静静地合上了眼。

第二天清晨，Mycroft的话语和他的脚步声一同闯进了221B，才打破了一夜的寂静，他挽着那把小黑伞，语气夸张地吵醒了熟睡的Sherlock，“Brother mine，你的表现可真让我意外，昨晚过得还好吗。”  
“你来做什么？”Sherlock忽然惊醒，看到是Mycroft时连起身都欠奉。  
“来看看我的弟弟和他的新室友，你们相处得不错啊不是吗，”Mycroft的微笑让Sherlock不耐烦极了，“我本以为你不会接受得这么快，照这个速度下去，我是不是可以期待好事将近了。”  
“What？”Sherlock皱着眉头翻身坐了起来，大声道：“你终于因为长期不成功的节食而精神失常了吗？哪里来的室友……”将视线摆正的Sherlock忽然愣住了。  
完完全全彻彻底底地愣住了。他有些难以理解发生了什么，也许是困倦仍然浸没大脑而导致的短暂失灵，他似乎很难一瞬间解构出答案，要知道他作出反应往往下意识的。  
Mycroft却为这难得遇见的反应忍不住地笑了起来，“怎么，你们不是已经有过一夜了？”  
无暇顾他，Sherlock的全副身心都放在了他身前矮茶几再往前半米的地毯上，红色暗纹的地毯上有一只蹲坐着的成年美短。   
雄性，三岁至三岁半，漂亮的银色条纹花纹和标致的五官哪怕不去看CFA发的血谱Sherlock也能猜到这是只血统猫——何况它跟Mycroft脱不了干系。Sherlock嫌恶地想道，倒不是说他在针对这只猫。  
没有一般家猫缺乏锻炼的肥圆身材，它十分精壮甚至有些偏瘦了，脸上的鄂骨轮廓清晰分明。它正端坐在那里，像一座沉稳的小山，然而Sherlock知道那会是举重若轻的。它在Sherlock打量它的同时也在打量Sherlock，姿态和眼神里有某些不该存在于一只猫眼中的不卑不亢，老实说，这让Sherlock感兴趣极了。他还没试过演绎一只猫！  
“看来我不用说服你把它留下了不是？”Mycroft站在一旁再度开了口，语气笃定悠然。  
“不，完全错了。我不会接受的，带上你的猫离开这里。”Sherlock自若地从与Watson的对视中抽开视线，神情些许傲慢地看向Mycroft，他以此为乐。  
“Sherlock，这可不是我的安排，是你自己申请了它，然后它才来了。”Mycroft又一次带着那种让Sherlock恨得牙痒的胜利的笑容，“恕我直言，有些事情还是不要盲目删掉比较好，是不是？据我所知，他叫Watson……”  
“他？”Sherlock嗤笑了一声，仿佛在嘲弄Mycroft的多情，而Watson只是轻轻地抬起了一只前爪，姿态优雅而又克制地舔顺上面的毛发。  
“是前线一位上尉的猫，立过不少军功，在一次战役之后，那位军官不幸遇难，而Watson则从阿富汗的战场负伤上回来。我不知道协会的人为什么会将他送给了你，也许是又是因为欠你的……人情。”Mycroft又微妙地笑了，他享受于看着他的幼弟急不可耐地向他反击，仿佛比起Watson，气急败坏的Sherlock更像一只毫无攻击力的幼猫。  
“滚开，Mycroft，省省你那些说辞。”Sherlock烦躁起身地站在了窗前，望着街道上的车水马龙，距离上次他站在同样的地方，仿佛已经过去了数年之久，而实际上不过三天。  
Sherlock已经想起他年初时曾为了一个涉及猫的案子而写下的申请，以及当然是人情——他不过是抓住了真正的凶手——洗清了爱猫协会副会长的犯罪嫌疑，但已经过去了大半年，他早已把这点事情抛之脑后。  
“有些东西根植在我们体内，我们都没有我们表现得那么厌恶它，不是吗？”Mycroft捉着小黑伞挽出了一小朵剑花，眼见Sherlock没有再谈的欲望，便示意一直站在门外暗处的手下将为Watson打点好的用品放在了厨房门口，转身离开了。  
一直等听到楼下的大门阖上的声音，看着Mycroft上了他的车驶离了贝克街，Sherlock才回过头看向他的新室友。而Watson已经娴熟地从Mycroft留下的袋子里翻出了一袋妙鲜包，行动井然有序而又安静，他把妙鲜包按在爪下，歪着头看着站在窗边Sherlock示意般地拍了拍包装袋。它从阿富汗回来后，没少尝过这个，妙鲜包的味道已经深深刻在了它的脑海里。  
“噢你有的可不是一个滑稽的小脑袋，不是吗？”Sherlock从善如流地走了过去，帮他的新室友撕开了一袋妙鲜包，作为报答，Watson允许了Sherlock用手指抚摸它的头。  
Watson一点不剩地吃完东西后，就慢慢地从Sherlock手掌下退开了。Sherlock没有多做挽留，然而Watson只是近乎谨慎地蹲坐在一旁，眼睛一转不转地盯着Sherlock翻查那个袋子。  
“你可以随便看看，不过不可以跑出去。”Sherlock知道这样做有点蠢，但他还是对着一只猫说话了，他看得出Watson在等这个。Sherlock没有养猫的准备，但至少需要了解足够的信息，才能更好地把猫送给别人。  
浑然不觉的Watson又等了一会儿，兴许是观察得足够久让Watson觉得眼前这个人没有危害，再或者它能听懂人类说话？总之Watson开始在221B内到处察看了起来，转悠的面积比之前扩展并且深入了不少。  
Sherlock发现了一件老旧的燕麦纹样的暖色毛衣。如果说Sherlock不能演绎一只猫的话，他至少可以办到这个。毛衣款式很旧，样式和颜色却不俗气，保养得却很好，质地柔软，不是长期给猫使用，而是人在穿，身材矮小，结合Mycroft那番鬼话连篇，那么，遗物。在心里理了一个大概，不过很遗憾他不觉得把毛衣丢给猫是个好主意，Sherlock准备扔了它，其他东西可以暂时留着。深觉举动明智的Sherlock被两声拍门声叫唤走，他走过去给正在拍门的Watson打开了通往他卧室的房间。  
“你想睡在这儿？这里可不是很暖和，Hudson太太不到冬天是不会修暖气的。”Sherlock说着扯开了窗帘，乳白色的窗纱还紧闭着，他快速换好了衣服，回头看见Watson已经跃上了他的床头柜，好奇地打量着灯罩呈铁灰色平盘倒扣状的台灯。它好奇地靠着后腿的力量站了起来，它站得又稳又轻盈，两只小爪子轻轻地试探地往灯罩上搭，甚至还有点担心般地回头看了看Sherlock。像是在征求允许一样。  
Sherlock睁大了眼睛，冲着Watson歪头一笑，“Sure，touch it.”  
Watson毫不犹豫地用爪子按了下去，被它推得微微晃动的灯罩吓了它一跳，它立马折身跳下了床头柜，离得老远注视着那盏台灯，直到它恢复了平静。  
Sherlock全程看着，忍不住露出一个笑容，小动物永远比人让人喜爱，他脱下睡袍丢在床上，冲着Watson道：“啊好吧，让我想想哪个人类没有那么无趣，你可以挑一个你喜欢的。” Sherlock刚拿下挂在衣架上的大衣和围巾，Watson就仿佛嗅到了某种信号，自发自觉地蹲坐在了卧室门口，昂首看着Sherlock。  
猫一般不喜欢出门，虽然地盘意识作祟，它们也能每天跑上好几十公里去巡视领地，但它们更愿意窝在温暖、干燥熟悉的地方舒服地睡上一觉。Watson虽然被战场上的环境折磨得精神衰弱，但他能活下来的唯一原因，也许就在于，它比一般的猫更具冒险精神。  
Sherlock一边换上了他的西装和大衣，双手将围巾对折绕在脖颈上，一边低头看着Watson，他慢慢道：“Mycroft说你上过战场，一般的猫可不会立下军功……”  
Watson歪着头看着他。  
“那件毛衣，”Sherlock笑了一下，弯腰注视着Watson的蓝眼睛道：“我想，他是个军医？尸体，伤口，枪声，震动，那样的环境对于你来说就是个灾难是不是。”  
Watson低低地喵呜了一声，尾巴左右摇了摇。  
“噢有趣，你看起来，不像是被吓得只能缩在床底下的小猫咪呢。”Sherlock弯着腰将围巾端正地系好，道：“那么好吧，准备好了吗，Watson？”  
这个名字第一次被Sherlock念出来，得到了Watson似乎是发自腹腔的几声震动的声音，它甚至从蹲坐的姿势站了起来，四爪着地，像是一只小老虎那样整装待发。那不像是猫与人类之间的交流，仿佛更像是猫与猫的。  
Sherlock满意地点点头，道：“那么来，Watson……”  
Watson动了动耳朵。  
Sherlock胸有成竹道：  
“——坐下。”  
Watson扑朔扑朔耳朵，三角形的尖耳朵在它头顶转了转，它移开了视线，看向四周，忽然趴下，舔起了自己的前爪和胸毛，一丝不苟的态度非常投入。  
“不，你这是趴下，趴下，我说了，Watson，坐下，你可以把后腿收起来。”Sherlock蹲下来戳了戳Watson的后腿，Watson条件反射动弹了两下，侦探只觉得手指尖的触感毛茸茸暖乎乎，没忍住又帮Watson把弄乱的毛给顺了顺。Watson懒懒地拗过身子舔了舔Sherlock的手指，那触感像触电。  
Watson一点都不着急起来，它仿佛知道只要它躺下，少有人类能够无视它绕开它，堂而皇之地走开。  
Sherlock也没能。

临近中午，在医院食堂里吃饭的Molly，达成了人生中第一次的和Sherlock共进午餐的成就。就她和Sherlock两个人，面对面，好好吃饭，如果撇开一只坐在Sherlock怀里探头探脑的猫的话。  
当然Molly会告诉你这是加分项，她爱死这些小可爱了，你能想象冷冰冰的侦探怀里坐着一只猫吗？他甚至还会喂它，跟它说话。要不是Molly知道Sherlock并不喜欢她，她简直要以为那只猫会口衔一只指环，再送给她点什么有关爱情的消息了。


	2. Chapter 2

Molly翻着盘里的沙拉，看着Sherlock用叉子叉了一块白水鸡肉喂给Watson，终于忍不住问：“这是谁的猫？”  
“我的。”Sherlock乐此不疲地观察着Watson是如何从叉子上侧咬下鸡肉，再放到桌子上的舔到嘴里的过程，像是在欣赏一场表演，回报仅仅是Watson期待下一口的眼神，它的耳朵像是接收信号转来转去的小雷达。  
“你的？”Molly端起杯子喝了一口水，“是为了什么实验吗？它能帮你破案子？给尸体造成什么伤口什么的？猫咪杀人的案子？”Molly愉快地猜测道，顺便把手里的叉子放下来。  
“Molly.”Sherlock抬眼看向她，示意她声音太大了。  
“哦，对不起……”Molly如梦初醒地对邻桌向他们侧目的人道歉。  
Sherlock把叉子也放了回去，否定道：“不。谁会拿猫作实验？”，Molly的午餐被Molly和Watson解决得差不多了，Watson不甘心地扒了扒Sherlock的手，冲着他叫了一声，“我说我的，指的是它目前是我的宠物。”他一手捏了捏Watson踩进他手心的爪子，一手绕着溜猫绳往后靠坐在椅背上，Molly现在可以看Watson看得更清楚了。它身上穿着墨绿色胸背式的绳索，不像是一般猫咪难以适应，这完全没有影响到它。那副绳索旧却结实，显然Watson惯于此道，因是前任主人的功劳，它反而不耐烦地甩掉了Sherlock的手，而后蹲坐在他的怀里，刚好高出桌面一个脑袋，Watson逡巡着桌面，确定没有食物后还失望地嗅了嗅。  
Molly又盯回Sherlock：“你把它带到了这儿来，你说它是你的猫。”她稍感难以置信道：“所以，它真的是你的猫。写在证明上的那种？”  
Sherlock皱着眉，他总要找一找才能知道Molly说话的重点，“对，没错，我猜那是我刚刚说过的。”  
Molly的目光在Sherlock和Watson身上走了一个来回，用着‘我懂了但我很难相信所以我决定绕过这个结论’的表情道：“我以为你不会养猫养狗什么的。”  
Sherlock答非所问道：“你喜欢猫。”  
Molly脸红了。  
Sherlock坐直了身体，再次喊她的名字：“Molly.”听起来就像是一声叹息。  
“哦，哦当然，”Molly的脸更红了：“谁会不喜欢呢，它们那么柔软，毛茸茸的，还很黏人，我是说没人不喜欢……”Molly看着Watson咬了咬自己的爪子，忽然意识到说错话了，亡羊补牢地解释道：“对不起，我没有那个意思，我不是指你不正常……”Molly无可救药地闭了一下自己的眼睛，徒劳地希冀道：“你知道我的意思？”她在心里骂了自己一万遍。  
好在Sherlock并不在意，他给了Molly一个标准的微笑，继续道：“很好，那么你对猫这一种生物的相关知识掌握得怎么样？我在来巴茨的路上Google了一下，而出现的网页选项居然是一堆广告，你不得不去某些论坛看一点信息，不过那还是挺……”Sherlock说话的时候会摇头晃脑地表演点什么，此时他皱着眉头，提起一边的嘴角似乎在寻找着合适的表达，“有趣的。顺便一提，你知道他们成天想着把猫塞进靴子里吗？*”  
Watson已经在Sherlock的大腿上找了个舒服的地方盘好身体，把肚皮藏起来，尾巴懒洋洋地垂着，时不时抬起眼皮瞥一眼Sherlock。  
Molly努力地看着Sherlock来适应他的跳跃思维，不过还是失败了，她习惯性地颔首，不确定道：“所以，如果我说我还挺擅长的，你是要把他送给我养吗？Watson。”  
Sherlock困惑道：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
“也许这不难看出来。”Molly道。  
“Nope，你没有多余的精力负担一只宠物尤其是一只猫，不然你早就会给自己买上一只了。我只是想让你帮忙给它找个兽医院，我早上发现它走路姿势有问题，左前肢不太敢用劲，我已经检查了骨头没有断裂问题。然后，”他从大衣口袋里掏出一张联系名单拍在桌上推给Molly，“帮我联系这个单子上的人——”Molly看到一行行的人名、年龄、职业、联系电话和住址，“——问问他们有没有意向收养一只猫，并且愿意履行我的审查条款。”Sherlock双手合十抵在下颌上，Watson不得不蹲坐起来，脑袋正好卡在他的手肘之间，Molly看着上下两个脑袋，问道：“审查条款？”  
“审查条款，没错，先面试，我需要你的帮助，我对照顾猫方面缺乏实践经验，而就我所知网上的信息不全可信。之后是试用期，除每月三次定期检查，外加不定时不定量抽查，一直会持续到我觉得可以签下领养条例为止，不过大可以不用担心，我去的时候他们应该都不会发现的。”  
“这上面有……”Molly识趣地没有问不该问的问题，而是大致一数名单人数，“20个人，你的候选名单？生物学家，动物行为学家？”  
“并且经济富裕，我进行了排除选项，得找个专业点的人不是吗？现在愿意钻研和负责的人总是太少。打完这些电话应该不会花太多时间，看来我得加紧做个数据收集，方便整理出Watson的详细状况，可以帮助他们更好地了解它的……生物习性什么的。猫是夜行性动物，有趣。”Sherlock垂下目光看着Watson瞳孔迎着光的变化，自言自语道，Watson被他快速开阖的嘴唇吸引到了，转过身子一动不动地注视着，显然非常想抓一把试试。  
“等一下，”Molly理了理头绪，她手里捏着这张单子，“如果这张单子上的人都拒绝了，你要怎么办？把Watson送回宠物之家？”  
“嗯哼，不对，显然。”Sherlock把踩着他胸口站起来的企图抓他扣子的Watson给按了下去。  
“显然？”  
“我会跟它合租公寓，Hudson太太会帮忙的。”Sherlock轻轻弹了Watson粉色的小鼻子一下，对Watson说道：“别这么钩我的衣服，不然我会剪掉你的趾甲。”  
“Bad choice.” Molly看着Watson将Sherlock的威胁置若罔闻，前爪搭上Sherlock的肩头，没站稳又顺势跌回Sherlock的怀里，叹息地又看了看自己手里的单子，如此评价道。

饭毕，Molly还是拿起了自己的背包和Sherlock两个人出发了，她带着Sherlock徒步走去三个街道外的一家宠物诊所，她的同学在那里工作。  
天气很好，Watson趾高气昂地领走在前面，时不时停下来闻一闻街灯灯柱底部或者墙角，标记领地，接着往前走，路上碰到一个带着鸭舌帽的小哥向Sherlock竖起拇指，指着Watson惊叹地称赞了一堆爪哇语，都是叽里咕噜的，Sherlock愣了一下才反应过来，对方说的是“你居然带着一只猫散步？天啊这酷毙了。”  
Molly笑出声，答道：“Thank you.”走出两步才对Sherlock感慨道：“天啊苏格兰。”  
Sherlock耸肩表示赞同，而Watson丝毫没有被影响地继续前进，认真的神态像是在给地面排雷又或者在搜救任何一只它喜欢的昆虫。  
到了诊所，Watson显得很兴奋，它对这样的环境再熟悉不过，消毒水，冷冰冰的器具，还有各类仪器。Sherlock看着Watson进入一种像是作战一样的状态，英姿勃发，完全不像是讨食时的悠闲懒散。它无比配合地完成了整个检查，认真严谨地像在执行它的任务，当Sherlock穿着厚厚的防辐射服陪它拍X光时，它都乖极了，老老实实地呆在Sherlock的手底下，规矩地趴在台子上。  
Sherlock低头看着Watson心想，Mycroft说的也不见得全是假话，它显然受过严格的训练。  
出片之后，Molly的同学举着Watson的X光片，向Molly和Sherlock解释道：“它曾经左前肢骨折过，创口基本愈合了，左腿不敢使劲应该是之前的后遗症，过一段时间应该就会好的，不需要担心。”  
“好消息，”Molly微笑道：“不是吗？”  
Sherlock看着灰度图上显得莹白的猫的骨骼脉络图，没有说话。

Watson凭借此举征服了诊所上下的工作人员，它得到了一个小小的柔软轻便的包裹，里面塞着它的病历。临别前，Molly的同学跟Molly柔软地耳语道：“这只猫不光有一张好看的脸。”

回程的路上，Molly告诉Sherlock如果不放心可以给Watson补点钙。成年猫对钙的需求量本身没有幼猫大，平时多晒晒太阳也能补充钙质，考虑到伦敦的天气，Molly觉得Sherlock绝对可以搞定猫粮成分表之类的事情，再选择一个正确的方案。  
Sherlock接受了这个提议，又向她咨询道Watson需不需要绑个夹板之类的，他有在网上看到过，一个专门的固定套，像是给猫穿件袖子，总之看起来像是个海盗版的靴子猫。  
Molly拒绝了。  
回到巴茨，两人又去Mike Stamford的办公室，让他开了点钙片，Sherlock特意强调了不要复合型的。  
Watson还得到了Molly送的一团纸球，Molly还用绷带缠了两圈，整个下午Sherlock和Molly在工作时，它就在员工的休息室里自己玩球。Molly对Sherlock科普了很多小知识，比如美短这个品种非常聪明，活泼好动，会自己发明游戏，好让自己不那么无聊。而Watson的表现无疑证明了这个，这让Sherlock觉得自己来拜托Molly这件事是对的。  
Sherlock带Watson回家前，Molly最后抱一抱Watson的时候还贴心地告诉Watson下次会去贝克街看望它，Watson冲着她喵了一声。一人一猫之间无言的默契让Sherlock直接抱着猫就走人了，他还是很不会抱猫，Watson待在他的怀里很不老实，总是扭着身子想跳下去，幸而他的身手总是很灵活。

又晚些时候，一人一猫被出租车拒载在街边，理由是Sherlock没有给Watson买宠物专用的安全带。Sherlock抱怨伦敦人迟早会要求所有的猫都穿着三件套才能上街，但他还是耐心地等着一辆愿意送他们回221B的车。而Watson忙着盯着一辆辆急行而过的金属怪物，时不时仰起头冲着Sherlock喵喵叫，像是把发现到的事情都说给Sherlock听。  
不知怎么的，Sherlock有点期待那张单子上的人都会回绝Molly，他有信心总有一天他可以把Watson训练得打败苏格兰场所有的警犬。


	3. Chapter 3

直到最后Molly都没有真的去打那份电话上的名单，她和Sherlock以一种默契的方式对那张纸保持了某种程度上的缄默不语。  
但事情的发展并不如Sherlock想象的那样，他太低估了饲养一只猫的难度。而这深刻的领悟始于他跟Watson从巴茨回家后，也就是他跟Watson正式认识的第一天。

当天晚上回到221B，Watson迫不及待地围着自己的猫碗打转，以此来暗示Sherlock它非常需要投喂。而且让它很满意的是，猫碗被放在了壁炉前，是Watson喜欢的位置，它可以跳上沙发好好看着自己的碗。  
Sherlock换好衣服从卧室走到起居室，看见Watson绕在碗边，它甚至还没来得及把散步的小背心脱下来。估摸着是白天的这趟出门以及散步让Watson意犹未尽，它每一根毛发都透着一种兴奋的满足，Sherlock在心里祈祷，但愿Watson不需要每天都出门，如果它需要那么他真的要考虑把它送走了。  
Sherlock穿过厨房，顺手拎起依然放在门边早上没整理完的塑料袋，坐进他的单人沙发里准备选一袋猫粮将就一下，经过一天的恶补，他已经能对Mycroft工作人员的工作进行一种有理有据的批判。  
Watson被塑料袋的声音吸引住了，它跃跃欲试地想去到Sherlock身边玩那个袋子，又依依不舍于会离开自己的猫碗，它坚持了十秒钟，还是竖着尾巴走到Sherlock的脚边，近距离地好奇观望。  
而Sherlock一抽空瞥了它一眼，它便当作了邀请，轻巧地站了起来，一只爪子搭在Sherlock的膝头，一只爪子蜷在自己身前。Sherlock忍着没挪动自己的膝盖，Watson脚爪上的肉垫触感分明，他知道裤子那里一定已经留下了一个灰扑扑的梅花印。而且老天，Sherlock在今天才忽然意识到，不像是长毛猫，短毛猫即便看起来瘦，但短短一层毛发下都是肉，中午在食堂Watson在他身上踩来踩去的痛感他可没忘。  
Sherlock拿起两袋不同品种的猫粮并开始比对成分表时，Watson慢慢探头把伸进塑料袋里，它隔着蒙蒙一层塑料看Sherlock的衣服，全部变成了深浅不一的色斑，它能闻到妙鲜包的鲜味，伸爪去翻的时候还有哗哗的声响，Watson尾巴翘得高高，它有点喜欢这个了。  
Sherlock看它玩得入迷，就空出一只手隔着塑料袋按了按它的鼻子，Watson会扭开头，摆脱那只烦人的手再继续履行自己的翻找食物大业，它真的不能理解Sherlock总会碰它鼻子的爱好。  
但突然间Watson扭头就跑，Sherlock隐约看见它嘴里叼着一团绿色的东西。Watson猛跑了几步又猛地停下来，它停得过快以至于左前肢还保持着迈不迈的高度，Watson回过头审视着Sherlock，这下Sherlock能看清那个东西了，那是一个军绿色的布口袋，衣服的废角料简单缝合的。Watson咬着系绳子的部位，整个袋子微微翘起，要么没有东西，要么装着不重的物体，看体积不大，袋子没有鼓起来。Sherlock推断着里面可能会是什么，而Watson已经露出了牙齿，发出了低沉的威胁的声音，它比任何时候都更像一只动物，但也比任何时候看起来都更野性。  
Sherlock刚把手里的猫粮扔回袋子里，Watson就受惊般地跳到了Sherlock对面的沙发上，嘴里死死咬着那个袋子，再从沙发背上一跃落到了到壁炉台面，它撞翻了蝴蝶标本——那玻璃装裱的玩意儿万幸掉在了地毯上，Watson受惊地喵嗷了一声——它往前一步又撞掉了Sherlock的头骨先生，现在它站在狭小的一方台面上团团转了几圈，一个成年人甚至放不下一只脚。Sherlock很怕它会忽然摔下来，但他知道如果自己起身，那是个更坏的选择。最后Watson攀着书架的横格爬到了从上往下数第二个横格的腔室内，这里零星散落了几本书，还有很大的空间。这是Sherlock第一次看见Watson爬他的书架，幸好它没有碰倒他摆在书架上的画像，不过这也许意味着他需要重新摆放一些东西了。  
Sherlock仰头看着它，腿上还摊着塑料袋，而Watson将那个小布袋谨慎地放下，它降低头部的高度以至它能爪子牢牢地按住那个袋子，整个过程没有把视线从Sherlock身上移开一瞬，居高临下而又虎视眈眈地看着Sherlock，仿佛在说“这是我的”，它的整个身子都越缩越往后，Sherlock快要看不见它了。  
长时间的对峙让Watson有点焦躁，它的双耳像飞机翼那样朝两边摊平，尾巴不安地左右摆动。Sherlock才姗姗想起，那或许又是Watson过去的一部分。  
Mycroft除了送来了一些猫食用的食物，还送来了Watson一些往日的生活用具。虽然Sherlock已经借此推断出很多关于上一任主人的事情，但关键在于，Watson对它们每一样都表达了无比的热爱以及不愿抛弃，今天出门前它甚至自己把溜猫绳从袋子里拖到了Sherlock的面前。  
想到这些，Sherlock又觉得再计较这个也无用，对方是已死之人，但他已经下定决心要扔了那件毛衣。  
一只猫对气味的识别记忆通常维持在一个月，之后开始慢慢消减，如果到了三个月没有重温某种气味，它会忘了它的主人也说不定。  
Sherlock低下头，从那场对视里撤开目光，快速地拿出一款猫粮撕开了口子。Watson观察了一会儿，慢慢竖起了耳朵，安心地把小布袋咬起来，转过身子将它藏在书本的后面，它细细地嗅了嗅，小声地喵呜了两声。而等它回过头时，它发现Sherlock已经不在位置上了，也不在客厅里，厨房也没有动静。Watson低头看了看，忽然发现，它下不去了。他能起跳再靠着攀爬如履平地般地上来，但它发现自己做不到同样利落地下去，书架外缘光滑，壁炉台面此刻都仿佛离他很远。

而等Sherlock从楼下上来时，他拿着一只从Hudson太太那里借来的陶瓷碗，打算给Watson当水碗。Watson还蹲在格子里，状若非常悠闲地甩着尾巴实则紧张难安地注视着Sherlock的一举一动。它看着他给它放好了猫粮，盛好了水。他试着向Watson走近两步，但连普通人都能看得出来Watson浑身的肌肉都僵住了，他打消了这个念头。  
窗外的贝克街点上了街灯，下班的人群慢慢多了起来，双层巴士不时掠过221B的窗沿，像一道移动的剪影。外面的人声衬得室内静悄悄的，Sherlock能听见楼下Hudson太太的电视机的轻微声音。  
Sherlock站在窗前拿出了小提琴，架在肩上，回头瞥了一眼依然呆在格子里的Watson开始练习巴赫的G小调。巴赫的内涵远不止在技艺的复杂，它有着一种你不上手就不能领略的美，Sherlock让自己的思绪顺着乐声向外蔓延。  
Hudson太太在这个时候敲响了221B的门，这个温暖的老妇人还系着围裙，她手里端着一盘热气腾腾的意面，“Sherlock，你忘记了端你的晚餐，你不能老不吃饭。你哥哥可是拜托过我照顾你的。”她边说边转着圈把221B看了一遍，最后把食物放在了客厅窗前的工作台上。  
Sherlock边拉着小提琴边回头看着Hudson太太从地上捡起他的英国国旗抱枕，她掸了掸抱枕上的灰尘，放进小沙发里，Watson在这时冲她喵了一声，叫声又长又绵软，Hudson太太欣喜地走过怜爱地摸了摸Watson的头，“噢小猫咪，你在这里，Sherlock没有把你送走是不是？我就说过他会喜欢你的，他可喜欢小动物啦，别看他平常就那副呆样。”  
Sherlock翻了个白眼，又转回身，他宁愿看着窗外街上熙攘平庸的图景。  
Hudson太太看着Watson乖巧地呆在她的手掌下被她抚摸，又继续道：“你怎么爬这么高？是为了听Sherlock拉小提琴吗？美妙的曲子，这可真是太感人了，Sherlock是不是？”  
Sherlock把琴弓一收，转身坐进沙发道：“Hudson，如果你觉得老年生活太寂寞，你可以带它走，我相信它完全不会介意你看那些无聊的电视剧的。还会有好事者会论证给你听这多么有益你的身心健康。”  
“噢你这个呆子，”Hudson太太佯怒道，她伸手把Watson从书架上抱下来走了两步放进Sherlock的怀里，“你不能对它说这么过分的话，这可是你的猫。Sherlock你要对它负责的，它们绝对能‘听懂’你在说什么。而且它费了那么多功夫来到221B可不是为了听你说这些的。”  
“别说笑了，它听不懂。”Sherlock反驳道，他的胃部被Watson踩得一沉，但他还是飞快地伸手抱住了Watson，Watson老老实实地喵喵叫了两声，再也没有发出低沉的威胁声。条件反射，他心想。  
“是吗？今天早上我看你还欢天喜地地抱着它出门去呢。”Hudson看着Watson四肢摊开地趴在Sherlock怀里，她又道：“瞧瞧你们两个，我觉得你根本不需要再为它置办一个地方睡觉了，你可以把你的卧室让出来。”  
Sherlock费解地抬头望着Hudson太太，高拧紧缩着眉毛，脸上一副“What the bloody hell？”的神情。  
Hudson自己笑了起来，她双手抱臂感慨道：“噢天呐谁能想到Sherlock给自己搞了只猫，这绝对是全英格兰最勇敢的猫了。”  
Watson附和地喵喵了两声，而Sherlock如果此时能选择聋掉他一定会毫不犹豫地这么做。  
“我就跟Mycroft说你可以搞定这个的，他还总是不信，他真该好好去学一学如何相信别人，一天到晚地忙公务，那样的日子可没个尽头，圣诞节要到了，你们都该找个人安定下来了。一个人过圣诞节多可怜，太寂寞了。”Hudson忧心忡忡道。  
“噢闭嘴吧，Hudson，”Sherlock把Watson放到地上去，他站起身俯视着Hudson太太，“你难道就没别的事情可干了吗？鉴于你的George先生马上就会来找你了，你不该去收拾打扮一下吗？顺便一提，如果今晚你对他说我愿意，那么你们一定会有个难忘三人行的平安夜约会了，噢那一定一点都不寂寞。”  
Hudson一脸难以置信地看着Sherlock，女人的直觉告诉她这个时候就该给Sherlock一巴掌再直接走开，但她还是好奇地问道：“What？你在说什么？”。  
Sherlock夸张地做着手势，边在221B里大步走边道：“你难道一点都没注意到街角那家花店的Roundel太太跟你同款的香水，同个牌子的手镯还有一模一样的发饰吗？”  
“噢她只是嫉妒，女人之间总是会攀比。”Hudson太太道。  
“如果她是嫉妒她会买比你好的东西，但不是。如果她拒绝了George先生，那么今晚你就可以看到被Roundel太太拒绝的戒指长什么样子了。”Sherlock补充道：“享受一下被求婚的快感吧，Merry Christmas！”  
Hudson太太瞬间就被怒火点燃了，她气势汹汹地下楼了还一边道：“我真不敢相信，Sherlock我可不会信你说的，噢天呐……”  
目送了Hudson下楼，Sherlock有气无力地大叹无聊，回头看到Watson弯着舌头舀水喝，发出有节奏的哒哒声，猫粮被动了两口。他握着小提琴再次试探性地往书架走了两步，Watson停下喝水的动作转了转耳朵，不过它没有抬起头。不一会儿耳朵又竖了起来，Sherlock安心地站在了书架前面，他伸手探进了书架的格子里，摸索到了那个袋子。  
袋子粗糙的纹路在他指尖被感受着，他摸出袋内物体的形状，脑内联想出的答案让他不由得顿住了动作，他伸出手指探进袋子里摸了摸：这是一枚子弹的碎片。  
Sherlock感受到他的脚面碰上了Watson细软的毛发，它走了过来，站在他的脚边喵了一声。  
“Ok，这是你的了。我不会动它，绝对不。”Sherlock向Watson道。  
他从那个架子前退开了。Watson跟着他走到了窗户前的工作台边，看着Sherlock将桌上的意面搁在了它面前。  
“帮我吃一点，嗯？”Sherlock问道。  
Watson细致地嗅了嗅，在又悠扬起来的乐声里等着食物变凉，如果它能听得懂小提琴曲，它会知道这是一曲Memory。


	4. Chapter 4

一人一猫相安无事地处了几天，221B对于Watson来说像个刚被发现的新世界，而且新世界的主人还允许它四处查看，日子忽然间充实了起来，它每天都忙着确认各种物品，划定各种范围和区域，顺便把一些东西占为己有，比如更靠近壁炉的那张红色单人沙发。  
并且，作为一只训练有素的猫，它在来的第二天下午就探测完了厨房，随即立即圈定成重灾区，它不余遗力地阻止Sherlock往厨房走，以至于Sherlock不得不报废了一条裤子来证明他可以安然无恙地活在那个范围。  
Watson对这件事显得很是惊奇，然而它自己还是半信半疑，鲜少在厨房活动。头天晚上回卧室睡觉，还必须要Sherlock帮它开门。  
但在某个风和日丽的早晨，吃饱喝足的Watson已经将每日视察进行到一半了，它爬到了书架的格子里去看望自己的私有财产——军绿色的小袋子，Sherlock为它在书架适中的位置横插了一本硬壳书，Watson便可以踩着踏板上下自如了。但今天它想起一件事，Watson发现自己睡觉时抱着的毛衣不见了。而且是很久不见，到了221B以来，它一直睡在Sherlock的床上，它霸占了枕头和床头板之间的间隙，身上盖着它收缴来的Sherlock的丝绸睡裤，大概是新环境和新用品蒙蔽了它，它快忘记了它应该还有一件毛衣的。这件事让Watson焦躁了起来。  
此时此刻，Sherlock正躺在沙发上看书，很久他才翻上一页，他平日看书不同于为了收集讯息资料时的快速阅读，他反而看得很慢，无比细致，因为每看一段他都在脑内进行大量相关的思维训练，与其说是看书，不如说是日常整理思维宫殿，这需要他投入极大的心神。本来这件事应该在晚上进行，但鉴于他现在要照顾一只夜行性动物，Sherlock把日程表进行了调整，来确保自己不会被打扰到。按照这几天的惯例来说，Watson玩了一夜，他喂了它早饭，现在再进行一次视察Watson就该去睡觉了。  
Sherlock实验过，Watson的时间观念不强——应该说猫这一类生物皆是如此——它完全靠三餐来决定作什么，他前后挪动喂食的时间，Watson就会前后挪动睡觉的时间，基本上屡试不爽。  
所以，当Watson从书架上跳下来一路奔到他沙发前开始喵喵叫的时候，Sherlock置若罔闻并没有任何反应。Watson不疑有他，将Sherlock的反应当作默认，行动派Watson自己开始在221B翻找。  
沙发底下Sherlock藏烟的波斯鞋和Watson的纸球放在一起，壁炉前有它的陶瓷猫碗，自从Sherlock发现Watson只喝他杯子里的茶之后，水碗就被取缔了。Watson兜兜转转地找着东西，在一摞摞书之间穿梭，时不时在一些文件和照片上面留下脚印，这些扁平的纸质倒是不会吸引它。直到它在敞开的大门后面看见了那个空空如也的孤零零的袋子，它歪着头观察了好一会儿，用爪子探了探，又闻了闻，然而除了味道什么也没有了，它钻进去又钻出来，差点套在身上甩不掉。  
最后Watson伤心地把袋子一路拖回了卧室，藏在了床底下。它把脑袋搁在塑料袋的上面，身体趴下在边上守着，就像它在阿富汗守在那个人身边一样，只不过沙子地比床底的木地板要温暖湿润许多。太阳太大，它看着太阳把眼前晒得黑红一片，晒得它昏昏欲睡，后来它被迷迷糊糊地带走了。  
不过现在不会了。既没有人会带走它，也没有人会帮它顺一顺毛。Sherlock顺毛的手艺跟抱猫一样糟糕。除了每天晚上勉为其难地让Sherlock给它挠挠痒，理一理毛发，它极少会乖巧地呆在他的怀里。  
它趴在床底下蜷成一团，双爪抱拳收在胸前，不自觉地就眯起眼睛睡着了。  
不知过了多久，Sherlock进房间换衣服的时候，Watson被吵醒了也就这么趴在床底看着，尾巴伸在床单沿下跟着Sherlock来回走路的步伐来回地摆，床单被撩得一鼓一鼓。即使Sherlock不比谁聪明，也可以不费力气地发现Watson躲在这里。  
他蹲下来掀开床单，在昏暗的光线下跟Watson对看。Watson恹恹地摆过头，困意难掩地合上眼，似乎一个字都不愿意多说，Sherlock刚想说话，Watson突然猛地打了个呵欠，动作幅度过大让它一头撞上了床板，清醒了许多的Watson晕乎乎地甩了甩头，疑惑地喵了一声，不太明白发生了什么。Sherlock能看见它尖尖的犬齿和抻长的舌头，带着弧度的嘴角合起来的时候像咧着笑。  
当然他也看到了那个塑料袋，但他选择了缄默不语。  
“Watson，过来……”Sherlock唤他，手掌摊平放在靠近地面的距离。  
Watson的悲伤已经被睡眠冲刷干净，它脑袋向后仰，一直仰到身子扭着翻了一圈，才踮着脚爪轻快地走过来，它低头闻了闻Sherlock的掌心，胡须一颤一颤地碰了碰，连食物的香气都没有，深感被骗，Watson头也不回地蹿了出去找水喝。  
Sherlock看着这只小怪物熟练地先跳上椅子再爬上窗前的木桌，低头从他的陶瓷杯子里喝水，从吧嗒吧嗒的声音里不难想象它的舌头是如何运动的。  
Sherlock皱着眉往客厅走，脸上露出一个无可奈何的表情，他忽然有点能理解Mycroft了，但这个念头太惊悚以至于连一秒都没能停留在他的脑海里。接着，他又想起来Molly跟他说的故事，她妈妈的猫最喜欢被人注视着把瓶瓶罐罐一个一个推下桌。好在Watson没有显露出这方面的嗜好，它对他的试管避之唯恐不及，上帝保佑。这也是他最后决定留下Watson的原因。  
伦敦临近冬天越来越冷，但今天下午的阳光很好，房间很快被晒暖了，221B的窗帘没关，Watson喝完水后原地蹲坐在桌子上，它的皮毛比刚来的之后光泽不少，在阳光下显得又软又轻盈，胡须上缀着一星半点水珠，Sherlock从门后拿下大衣的声音头一回没扰动它，它像一小尊栩栩如生的雕塑，静穆地望着桌子前光线是如何射在地上，仿佛那是个有关生命的谜题，而它则陷入了冥想与沉思。  
Sherlock没有打扰它，事实上，一人一猫在221B通常如此，各自安静地进行着自己的事情，有条不紊地像两颗运行在各自轨道上的星球，可以在茫茫的宇宙间彼此陪伴。  
他将围巾反手绕在了脖颈上，俯身拿了茶几上的手机，转身准备往外走，忽然，一声清脆的声响猝不及防地敲在Sherlock的耳膜上，他回头第一眼看见的是他已经粉身碎骨碎成好几瓣的杯子，茶水溅了一地。  
千情百感涌上心头，Sherlock努力平复了一下，并难以置信他居然用了这个词，“Wat——son。”Sherlock一个音节一顿地喊它，发音清晰嗓音低沉。  
被点到名的Watson竖着耳朵和尾巴，歪头瞧着慢慢转过身的Sherlock，忍不住抖了抖尾巴尖，它装模作样地低头看了看地上，抬头冲着Sherlock无辜地又喵了一嗓子，仿佛在说‘爱莫能助’。  
但在Sherlock朝着它迈出第一步时，Watson就准备好了随时逃逸：Sherlock每靠近一点，它就往后缩了一点。  
“没有下一次。”Sherlock抿着唇，神色严肃道，走到桌前，他看着眼神四处乱飘就是不看他的Watson，事实上实在没想好要怎么处置它。但地上的碎片需要收拾，他单手抱起Watson夹在胳膊下——Watson试图避了避，但Sherlock这次没允许它避开——并伸手弹了一下它的耳朵。  
“喵！”Watson扑棱扑棱耳朵表示抗议，悬空的四肢胡乱划着，都被Sherlock无情地镇压了。他抱着它大步流星地往楼下走，遇到了倒垃圾回来的Hudson太太，老妇人冲她的房客热情地打着招呼，“Sherlock，你这是要出门吗？”  
Sherlock立马堆出了一副‘我现在有事相求’的笑容，“Hudson太太，英格兰的救星，没有你我都要不知所措了。”他把Watson直接塞进了Hudson的怀里。  
被迫猛地抱住一团活的温暖的会动的东西，Hudson太太抖着手接着了，“这是什么东西？——噢Watson，一声不吭的我都没有看见你，你可真乖啊是不是。”态度立马转变的Hudson太太帮Watson顺了顺毛，老年人轻柔的手劲让Watson觉得很舒服，它总是乐于为了这个用喵喵叫回应她。  
Sherlock没有理睬那个见风使舵的小叛徒，他对Hudson太太情真意切地解释道：“它一直对我说十分想念你的照顾，还特地给你准备了一份礼物，你最好上去看看。”  
“Sherlock，我可没有老眼昏花，我才不信你胡扯呢，猫才不会对你说话。”房东太太嗔怪道。  
Sherlock悄悄翻了个白眼，不跟她计较诸如到底谁先说猫能听懂人讲话的问题。他双手放在Hudson太太窄小的双肩上，半是权威半是郑重地唬道：“我现在需要去巴茨一趟，何不像个好房东那样上楼看看你的‘能听懂人话的’房客给你准备了什么呢？顺便一提，它归你管，毕竟你可以扣它房租——”他低头看着Watson的蓝眼睛，“——是不是？Naughty cat.” Watson耷拉着耳朵心虚地移开视线。  
“Sherlock，我可不是你的管家。”  
已经走出221B大门的Sherlock，将Hudson太太的声音留在了门内。他决定今天要去告诉Molly，淘皮捣蛋绝对是猫类生物的特性，而不是什么个例。


	5. （版本一·弃用）

Sherlock今天一共接了三通电话。  
第一通电话Lestrade打来的，电话打来的时候Sherlock正跟Molly一起检查一具尸体。Molly总是对这些尸体生前的事情更感兴趣，事无巨细地跟Sherlock一一道来，而Sherlock只会时不时打断她来询问诸如尸斑的扩散可以反应哪些情况等问题，Molly则完全不介意。事实上，Molly觉得Sherlock是她见过学的最快最用功的学生了，他触类旁通、举一反三，总是显得很聪明，时常说出一大串精妙绝伦的推断，虽然在Molly眼里没有那些推论也没什么影响。但她没有把这个说出来，毕竟她一点都不想当他的老师。  
他们还会在一起交流很多事情，比如最近的新晋话题无疑是Watson。  
“它今天打碎了你的杯子？像我跟你说的那样是不是？”Molly戴着护目镜，把试剂滴进试管里，“我没想到Watson也会这样，它看起来不是很黏人。”  
Sherlock没考虑过这种情况，但他忙着观察着显微镜下的标本，并将数据输入电脑里，并没有接话。  
Molly继续道：“我妈妈的猫这样做就是为了吸引家里人的注意力，尤其是妈妈的，那个时候爸爸病了，病的很严重，被发现的时候就已经是没什么可以救的……”Sherlock分神看了一眼更像是在自言自语的Molly，她说着说着放下了手中的滴管，“家里人都忽然没有别的事了，只顾着伤心，那只猫就开始把东西推倒，做很多平常不会做的事情。猫总这样会做奇奇怪怪的事情，不是吗？没人去想过是为什么，但妈妈骂了它一次，它就离家出走了。再也没有回来。”  
Sherlock皱着眉看着电脑屏幕，没有说话，他只想得起来Watson小小只地端坐在他的工作台上四处察看的模样，用肉垫去摸他的笔记本电脑，大概是机器运行会发热的缘故，Watson很喜欢那个温暖的玩具。Sherlock工作的时候也是，它会趴在笔记本屏幕的后面，像是长条的小枕头，但更多的时候他会跟Sherlock抢键盘，或者拿Sherlock飞快打字的手指当作某种有趣的会动的玩意儿，目不转睛地看上许久。  
他跟Watson在一起才住了不到一个月，但不得不承认，他们的确飞快地建立起了某种特定的相处模式，让彼此都可以舒服地住在221B。  
Molly忽然又反应过来急忙补充道：“不过Watson肯定不会这样，它看起来那么乖。我是说，它连拍X光片都那么安静，很多猫咪会被吓得喵喵叫，Watson就不叫……”表情是特有的为自己的话而不知所措。  
Sherlock没来得及打断Molly，Lestrade的电话就打了进来，放在平常，Sherlock一定不会接起电话，但Molly的话实在是太多了。  
“Lestrade。”Sherlock些微吊高了声音，又压低了语气，他向来懂得如何运用这些来营造他想要的效果。  
电话那头的Lestrade认命地叹了一口气，道：“我们需要你。”  
Sherlock露出一个志在必得的笑容，接着毫不犹豫地挂掉了电话。  
Lestrade又打了过来，Sherlock完全能想象得到他咬牙切齿的表情，然而他还是按了挂断键。一周内三件离奇的自杀式案件，已经引得媒体闻风而动，Sherlock毫不意外在这几天内苏格兰场会作出如此妥协，但在新的受害人出现之前现状只会是死局。  
Molly在一旁问道：“是新案子吗？”她挂着微笑，声音轻巧像是怕搅扰到Sherlock。  
Sherlock按掉了Lestrade第三通来电，跃跃欲试地笑着否定道：“Wrong，这可是一周的老案子了。”  
之后，他才好心地发短信给Lestrade，告诉他有新情况再通知他。

紧接着，第二通是Sherlock因案子而结识的宠物协会副会长打来的，他一打来就开始暄寒问暖起来，Sherlock花掉了一整年的耐心没有直接挂掉电话，而是打断他道：“出什么问题了，直说。”  
“是这样的，Mr. Holmes，您上半年在我们这登记领养的猫，就是那只美国短毛猫，在来源方面出了点问题……”  
“来源？”Sherlock问。  
“是的，根据伦敦市宠物法，这只猫按理说应该归我们协会管理，并且帮它找到新主人，您大概也听说了，这是只战场立过功的猫，前主人也阵亡了，我当时觉得没有比这只猫更能选来送给您……”  
“PLEASE，直接说重点。”  
副会长顿了顿，细微的声音似乎是调整了一下坐姿，他又开口道：“就是，它原来的主人似乎……没有死。”  
“没有死。”Sherlock重复道。  
“是，听说，他被转送了很多医院，差点死于感染，最近才回伦敦……一回来就找上我们了。”  
“所以？跟我有什么关系吗？”Sherlock挥了一下手，虽然对方并不能看见。  
“现在他想要回自己的猫。”  
“所以？”Sherlock问。  
“您看，有没有什么可能，给您换一只猫？”  
“Nope.”  
又是一阵悉悉索索的动静，副会长道：“好吧，Mr. Holmes，但是按照规定，对方有权利行使探视权，请问您什么时候有空？”  
Sherlock挂掉了电话。对方也没有再打来。

第三通电话在Sherlock刚收拾好东西准备回去的时候打进来，七八点钟的光景，不认识的伦敦号码，Sherlock按了接通键。  
Hudson太太年老的声音又尖又细，她甚至还有些颤抖的哭腔：“噢Sherlock，你可不知道发生了什么，你的小猫咪被吊在二楼外的栏杆上了。”  
Sherlock一瞬间以为自己听错了，不等他反应，Hudson继续倾诉道：“它的前爪夹在栏杆的缝隙里，身子还悬在外面，叫得很惨，太危险了……”  
等Sherlock反应过来时，他已经快要跑起来了，他沉声对着Hudson太太下命令：“去找Turner太太的儿子，从221B可以翻出去站到二楼的栏杆上，Hudson，你听见了吗？”  
Hudson太太愣住了，她停下了那种颤抖的声音，感到非常奇怪地问：“为什么？为什么我要去找她的儿子，她的儿子可不常在家。”  
Sherlock看着电梯慢吞吞地停在了六楼，他可没时间给Hudson解释为什么他知道Turner太太的儿子今天一定在家这种事情，“你就照我说的去做就好！快点，直接翻出去就可以把Watson抱上来，外面的栏杆的缝隙足够一个成年人落脚了。”  
“噢Sherlock，别紧张，它已经被救下来了。”Hudson太太说着摸了摸趴在她腿上的Watson的脑袋，Watson昏昏欲睡地翕合着眼睑。  
“What？”Sherlock一掌撑在消防通道的门上，发出‘砰’的一声，“那你在干什么？”  
Hudson太太道：“有人打电话叫了消防员。不过不是为了救你的小猫咪，是为了我。我搬了梯子打算把Watson抱下来，但是不小心踹倒了梯子，结果没办法下来了。噢天呐那可真惊险，多亏了那些消防员，帮我和Watson一起下来的，我们现在坐在一起看电视。”  
Sherlock已经走出了巴茨，他抹了把脸，告诉Hudson太太他很快回去，以及，“——不是跟你说不要答应George？为什么你还要用他的手机？”  
Hudson太太直接挂掉了他的电话。  
大概是知道Hudson太太不仅难缠、管得比儿子还宽的房客要回来，George在Sherlock回来之前就离开了，Sherlock冲进Hudson的屋里时，老妇人正抱着猫咪坐在看电视剧，Hudson的笑声听起来非常吓人，而Watson居然可以安稳地睡着，只是耳朵时不时竖起来昭示着它在浅眠。  
Sherlock一脸怒气冲冲，而Hudson太太因为情节笑得顾不上其他的，拍了拍身边的位置，向Sherlock示意道：“要不要来一起看？”Sherlock瞥了一眼电视画面，上面打着一句可怕的台词。  
Sherlock伸手把电视调到了新闻台，并从Hudson怀里将Watson一把抱了起来。  
“小心点，它现在可是伤患，医生说它有点拉伤。”Watson得到了它的小绷带，看起来的确像是一只海盗猫了，Sherlock轻轻摸了摸它被固定起来的部分，也许它还缺个眼罩，而Watson歪着头咬了他一下又舔了舔他的手指，整只猫都软趴趴的。  
“平常我打扫卫生它就会蹲在窗户上等你回来，今天我忘记关窗户了，它就跑了出去，可吃了不少苦头。”  
“那你也不能自己去救它。”Sherlock回过头严厉地看着他的房东太太。  
“Sherlock，我虽然髋骨不太好使，但只是上个梯子，那只比221B的楼梯还陡一点点，我想，只是一点点。”Hudson太太道，她对Sherlock快活地眨眼，“我身手虽然不如当年，但还是挺好的。”  
Sherlock无可奈何地把Watson单手抱在怀里，边俯下身扶着Hudson太太的肩膀亲了一下她的颊边，叫她好好休息，并许诺如果她想，今天的一切费用可以扣他的押金。  
“当然了，我会这么做的，Sherlock，这可是你的猫。”Hudson太太如此答道。

夜深了又深，Sherlock坐在沙发上等店家送外卖，敲着放在腿上的笔记本，而今天的Watson没有再蹿来跑去小老鼠一样尽弄些悉悉索索的声响，它正乖乖地盘在Sherlock的脚上，肚皮贴着他光裸的脚背，像是一只猫型取暖器——如果这么想显然大错特错。  
Watson明显找到了新鲜的睡觉地点，因为每当Sherlock动一动脚踝想换个姿势的时候，Watson都会扑上去用牙咬来阻止这些，虽说不是真的使力，但Sherlock依然可以感受到尖锐的触觉。  
外卖来的时候，Watson被拎着后颈转移到了沙发上，它看着Sherlock下楼，又看着他拎着纸盒上楼。今天的菜色对一只猫来说有点重口了，那酸辣的味道Watson光是闻一闻就扭开头打了一个小喷嚏。它兴趣寥寥地跑去啃猫粮了，非常同情地丢下Sherlock一个人在沙发上，而且它还剩了一点猫粮在碗里。  
Sherlock显然不能揣度Watson的心思，他看着它照常地走路蹲坐，除了被绑带限制，没办法做幅度太大的动作以外，它看起来适应良好。一般来说，动物对疼痛的忍耐程度是人类的6-8倍，Sherlock并不知道Watson受的伤是怎样，以及它到底疼不疼。  
它每天的生活就是吃吃睡睡，再接着是玩耍、巡视领地、爬高窜低，但除了白天回房间睡觉，当Sherlock在家时，他基本上都能看见Watson在客厅活动。Sherlock不知道这应该不应该叫作陪伴。他看着Watson想着自己可以列出方程，推算出在将来可以预见的某一天，前一刻他还比Watson大，而后一刻Watson的年龄就会超过他，接着以他七倍的速度老去，直到有一天，也许它会跑出家门，孤零零地死去。  
没有什么生命不是独孤地来到这个世上，再孤独地走掉。  
Sherlock想起它今早上拖回屋的塑料袋，破破烂烂被它自己划得七零八落，又想起Mycroft讨人厌的话，其实他经常想起Mycroft，他总归会让他逼迫自己做出更正确的决定。  
他还是给协会的副会长回了一封邮件，写上如果方便，可以明晚八点约见在贝克街221B。

Sherlock今天的日程安排本来是先去巴茨继续完成实验，接着晚上完成关于Watson“前主人”提出的探视权会面——他会答应只是基于Watson似乎挺想见见对方——并打算阐释清楚以后这种往来还是越少越好。  
但由于昨晚的突发状况，Sherlock决定留在家里，Watson似乎也有些被吓到，一直不太精神，Sherlock为了安慰它给它翻出了一条他不戴的旧围巾。于是Watson现在不仅有一条丝绸裤子还有一条又旧又软的黑围巾。作为一只知恩图报的海盗猫，Watson开恩让Sherlock帮它顺了一天的毛，它只负责发出咕噜咕噜的声音就好。  
临近晚上七点，Sherlock忽然想起也许自己应该收拾一下房间，但他四顾了一下，除了把地上散落的纸张搬上桌子，再把桌子上的杯子放进水池，他好像也没什么可以做的。于是他选择去换上了衣服，Hudson太太中途上来过一趟，给他和Watson送了点吃的，老妇人还好心地端上来一副茶具，叮嘱Sherlock要礼貌得体点。  
“不管怎么说，那可是位军人。”Hudson太太唠唠叨叨地对着Sherlock念叨，她走进厨房第一万次发出了同样的质问，“你看看你弄的，噢你真该看看你的小猫咪，它从来不乱放东西！”Hudson顺手理出了一片空地，Sherlock低头看了一眼正准备把新得到的黑围巾拖进沙发底下的Watson，不动声色地用脚踩住另一头，回道：“我很肯定如果它能交房租，它就不会这样了。”  
Watson忽然发现围巾拖不动了，焦急地打转了起来，接着再停下来试一次，Sherlock笑着拿起茶几上的一块饼干放进嘴里，Hudson太太拿起厨房桌面上的报纸走过来向Sherlock问道：“三起案件？Sherlock，你会感兴趣的，三起一模一样的命案。”  
此时街边汽车停下的声音传进Sherlock耳里，他松开踩着的围巾，把用力拽着的Watson摔了个小跟头，他走向窗边看着警车上红蓝交映的灯光，毋庸置疑是Lestrade，他克制着情绪，对Hudson太太露出个笑容，道：“Four.”他能感到熟悉的跃跃欲试融进了他的血管，奔走全身。  
Hudson太太看着在报纸上被印有头像的探长过来跟Sherlock你一言我一语地交流完毕，Sherlock立马就拿起围巾和大衣冲了出去。Hudson太太跟在后面扶着楼梯栏杆问他：“你的客人怎么办？Sherlock？”  
Sherlock站在楼梯下折，仰头对Hudson道：“招呼他一杯茶！”接着就出门了。  
Watson心满意足地在摔完跟头后把围巾塞进了沙发底下，顺便帮Sherlock把波斯鞋也往里塞了塞。Hudson太太看着它露在沙发外面的尾巴，摇摇头下楼去了。

当John Watson拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地按照约点时间来到贝克街221B时，天色昏黑泛着浪漫的紫色，他握住门环扣响，环顾四周下班的人潮涌动。221B无疑是个好地段，价格不菲，从各个方面来说。  
在他还在想着晚上八点这个微妙的见面时间，Hudson太太就替他打开了大门，她友善地不带任何侵略性地上下看了看他，继而微笑道：“你是来看Watson的对吗？它等了你很久了，快请进。”  
John不适应这个名字被别人喊出来，但他还是下意识地回以微笑，自我介绍道：“你好，我是John Watson，如果你说的Watson是只猫的话，那么我想我是为此而来的。不过……”他露出了个困惑的神情。  
“你好，John，我们这儿已经有一个Watson了，我想我还是这么称呼你吧，”Hudson太太善解人意道：“我是Sherlock的房东太太，他有事出去了，让我招呼你喝杯茶，快来吧小伙子。你不想见见Watson吗？”  
John在心里对Sherlock这个人着重打了个圈。

上楼梯是非常痛苦的事情，它让John再次感受到‘无用’这类词的含义，当他走到楼梯上折末端时，他抬头看见了Watson正蹲在门边看着他，半个身子都躲在门后。  
John因为疼痛而忍耐的呼吸声瞬间被重逢掐掉，他其实说不上来为什么非要来见见它。他早该知道它会得到更好的照顾，而他甚至在考虑搬出伦敦。它现在看上去比之前要胖了不少，皮毛也更光泽，这些是作不了假的，此时它正仰着小脸看着他，宝石蓝的眼睛缓慢地眨动。  
John没什么犹豫地走完了台阶的最后几级，将拐杖横放在了地上，他单膝跪下身靠近Watson，伸出手熟练地摸上了它的后颈，轻巧地揉了揉它的脑袋，感谢上帝，它没有躲开。John低声问候道：“你还好吗？这个绷带是怎么回事？”John帮它试了试绷带的松紧，而Watson只是趴在那里，两只爪子收束在身前，像一只猫科动物狩猎那样，竖着耳朵，压低了前身。  
Hudson太太在厨房烧开水，她隔着面墙招呼他道：“John，你先坐一会儿，我给你泡壶茶。”  
John没有动，但Watson动了，它盯着Watson悬在它头上的手倒退了几步以便脱离他可以触及的范围，它脸上流露出的那种谨慎与戒备，仔细与耐心，John都再熟悉不过了。  
屋里的灯光照亮的区域刚好停止在了John的身前，他不得不看着如此戏剧性的一幕并且被留在了黑暗的范围内。他跪在那里看着它，忽然想起了自己的博客， 他想他今天可以写：我见到了我的猫。不过现在不是我的了。  
“坏医生，别这么刻薄。”John极其轻声道。他得给Watson一点缓冲时间，人也不能这么逼迫人，何况一只敏感的猫呢，他让Watson从他的视线里跑了开，躲到不知名的地方去了。  
狼狈地从地上站起来时，John忽然感谢起那个未曾蒙面的Sherlock起来，试想一下若是Sherlock在场，这一切该有多尴尬，他除了落败走人，此时此刻他还能说什么做什么呢，反正绝对不是假装没事一样走进221B，喝上一杯热茶。

Hudson太太很热情，她不仅解释了为什么Watson绑着绷带（John为此道谢了许久），还跟他说了很多关于Watson的趣事，要说John心里对Watson和Hudson太太口中的Sherlock之间相处得如此融洽而不感到惊讶是不可能的，当然也有些微的吃味，但更多的是惊讶。Watson可不是非常讨喜的宠物猫类型，它不怎么亲人，不喜欢黏糊糊地撒娇，拿‘使用你’当陪伴，鉴于它旺盛的精力和太喜欢四处乱逛以及收藏东西的习性，很多人都应付不了，猫可不跟你谈所有权私人财产那一套。  
但Sherlock似乎跟Watson很处得来。John可以看到证明这个结论的很多证据。  
Watson正躲在壁炉前的小沙发上，十分钟前，它躲在书架的格子里观察John，而John亲眼看着它踩着其中几本横放着的硬壳书像下楼梯一样下来，这无疑是为Watson安置的。沙发不远处就是它的猫碗，而Watson喜欢守着它的碗打盹。  
“Sherlock还替它做了个时间表，他不在家的时候，就会让我按时来喂Watson，小猫咪们的饭点很准，这只尤甚，它吃得可真不少。”Hudson太太回忆评价道，John不知为何觉得有些尴尬，仿佛此刻挨批评的是他。他看到了冰箱侧面贴着的日程表，从吃饭到睡觉和夜间玩耍，甚至还有巡视领地的时间记录。  
John在Hudson太太说话的间隙四下环顾了一圈，“这房子很不错。”他道。虽然他也能看到很多别的东西，比如壁炉台上的一个头骨，他以医学院的学习经历发誓那看起来就是个真的头骨，以及包括厨房台面上各类实验仪器。  
Hudson太太道：“嗯Sherlock选了二楼，这是最好的房间，要不是我髋骨不太好，我是不会让给他的。地下室可不像这里，那里太潮湿了。”  
John微笑了一下。  
他发现想要对Sherlock作出一个评价是非常困难的事情，不仅在于他还没有正式见过他（副会长的大力崇拜和Google都不作数），还在于，谁能想象这样一个像是发疯科学家的、还兼具疏于打理的单身汉的生活习惯的人会对一只猫的照顾很周到。  
不管怎么说，这都无疑是回国后John得到的第一个好消息，Watson得到了不错的照顾。他想，他一定会在博客里补上一句：我很高兴它过得还不错。  
而Watson已经像个士兵那样潜伏到了茶几底下，在John移开视线或者走神的瞬间，它小心翼翼地靠近着，直到它探出了半个脑袋，John装作没有看见它，Watson就又放心地往前挪了两步。  
Hudson太太已经将重点移到Sherlock身上了，她有太多的感慨了，“但他可不是个理想的房客，到处弄得一团糟，他甚至不如一只猫来的省心。”  
一叶障目的Watson此时横躺在沙发底和地板的交界处，John的鞋子就在它的眼前，它自以为隐蔽地伸出爪子挠了挠John的脚踝，又把爪子收了回去。  
John因此错过了打断Hudson太太的最佳时机。  
“他在半夜拉小提琴，有时候几天不睡觉不吃饭，还不怎么讲话，不过倒是个好孩子，非常聪明，还很用功，经常去帮警察破破案子什么的。今天就是，你看看这个，”Hudson太太拍了拍茶几上的报纸，John只好拿起来，“这个探长亲自来找他的，他就欢天喜地地跟着去了，我觉得这样不太好，很不得体不是吗？这可是命案啊，人们会说写什么的。”  
John哭笑不得，在快速浏览中扫到了几个关键词，当然还有探长的照片，下面写着“DI Lestrade，in charge of the investigation”。他无意识地伸直了腿， Watson立马跟着往前挪了一点，现在Hudson太太和John都能看得见它了。  
“喔你在这里。”Hudson太太喜爱地看着Watson伸着爪子勾挠着John的鞋子，尖利的趾甲划出一道道白色的痕迹，Sherlock从来没强制Watson修建趾甲。而John并没有阻止它，Hudson太太赞赏道：“你很能包容，是稳重的那一类型，我看得出来，Sherlock就跟我丈夫一样，不着家的那种。”  
John不擅长这类话题，何况他完全没有心思去经营，这种时候他就话很少。  
他弯下腰伸手摸了摸Watson的耳朵，Watson这回没有躲开，它竖了竖耳朵，尾巴的动作徘徊在难耐地竖起来与激动地拍打地面之间，当John把手撤走的时候，它立马反身蹿上了John的膝头。它似乎终于原谅了John这么长时间的缺席，大声又用力地冲John“喵”了一声，踩着John的胸口去蹭John的脸。  
Hudson太太赞叹道：“你们感情可真好，它平常可没有这么亲人。”  
John笑出声，尽力安抚着在他怀里快把自己扭成麻花的Watson，他熟练地抚摸着它的背，顺着它的尾巴，让它乖乖地躺在他的腿上。  
这让John心情确实愉快了很多，也让他冷静了一点，不管怎么说，他们两个之间如果有一个能得到好的归宿，似乎也是个不错的安排，而两个孤独的生命互相安慰，听起来总归有点可怜。更别提，他直到现在都对生活突如其来的平静怀有一种强烈的格格不入之感，他的确不再是负责这个小生命的优良选项。  
重新又熟悉了John的Watson，一个劲儿地用头拱着John的手掌，像是要钻进他的袖子里去。所以当Sherlock拎着粉红色的箱子上楼时，看到的就是一个金发男人和他的房东太太一起坐在他的沙发上，而Watson躺在那个人的腿上，像一只普通又愚蠢的黏人猫咪一样喵喵叫。  
打从Sherlock一进门，John就看见他了，这个人的存在感太明显，瘦高颀长，裹着黑风衣拎着古怪的粉红色箱子，脸色被衬得不能更苍白，他昂首走路的姿态国标，但气度又浑然天成，John现在倒是一点都不怀疑这间屋子的格调是从哪儿来的了，这种矛盾感如出一辙。  
Hudson太太向Sherlock抱怨道：“你让John等了很久，Sherlock。”  
“多谢提醒，Hudson太太，你的电视节目已经开始十分钟了。”Sherlock说道，他解下手套，目光凝在John的脸上，久远且意味深长，他搜集着这个退伍军医身上的一切信息。  
Hudson太太离开了，John不得不将Watson从腿上移下去，再撑着沙发扶手站起来，并对着Sherlock伸出右手道：“John Watson，你好，谢谢你对Watson的照顾，它看起来很开心，我想我没什么可担心的了，正准备告辞。”  
Sherlock跟John握了一下手，接话道：“Sherlock Holmes，不客气，你可以多坐一会儿，”他低头扫了一眼蹲坐在John脚边的Watson，抬头又向John问道：“找好房子了吗？”  
这不是John能预料的数种反应中的任何一种，什么时候英国人的寒暄已经跳过了天气？他微微睁大眼睛看着Sherlock，惊讶又困惑，不解道：“你说什么？”  
“你在找合适的房子，有考虑跟人合租吗，伦敦的物价可不便宜，连烟都抽不起了。”他将箱子放在地上，把大衣、外套和围巾挂在了门后。  
John站在茶几前，问道：“你是怎么知道的？”  
Sherlock没有回答，他忙着将衬衫袖子捋起，走到了壁炉前的沙发上坐下，是Watson趴过的对面的那把，接着拖过一把椅子将粉色的行李箱放在上面打开，他边翻找边冲着还傻站着的John道：“可以泡杯茶吗？”  
John回头跟Watson对视了一眼，鉴于这个屋子里暂时没有别人，他才确定了Sherlock是在跟他说话而不是跟Watson说话。John将信将疑地走到厨房泡了杯茶，他都有点难以置信，而且John必须极其稳健地用一只手端给Sherlock。  
Sherlock接过茶之后，John握着手机看了一眼时间，对他申明道：“如果你不介意，我打算告辞了。”  
“手艺不错，”Sherlock抿了一口，他看到John诧异的脸，才反应过来John刚刚说了什么，连忙道：“噢当然，请随意。如果你觉得这儿不错，可以打我电话，Hudson太太给了我优惠价，我想我们负担得起房租。你明天就可以搬过来。”  
John忍不住再次撇开脸，不再去看Sherlock一脸的理所应当和就该如此。他想如果不是他疯了就一定是世界疯了，不过他却忽然不急了，他用眼神示意了Sherlock，便往后坐进了那把红色的扶手椅上，他将拐杖靠边放，好整以暇地向Sherlock问道：“好吧，解释给我听一下？演绎法是吗，我有听说过。我找到了你的网站。”  
Sherlock看了John一眼，他用手撑着沙发扶手蹲坐了起来，道：“不是现在，我能从你的脸和你的腿上看出你的从伍经历，还能从你的毛衣和手机以及Watson身上知道你无依无靠，找房子只是推断，但现在重要的是这个——”Sherlock双手合十示意了一下椅子上的箱子，他快速道：“——第四起‘自杀案’，当然他们是被谋杀的，连环凶手，我知道你看过了桌子上的报纸。这个箱子是第四个受害人的，凶手在这上面犯下了第一个错误，他把它丢在了现场附近的巷子里，结果被我找到了。”  
John问道：“你打算从这个上面找到凶手？”  
Sherlock冲他循循善诱道：“第四起案子被害人是个职业女性，她有一大票情人，连夜从卡迪夫赶来，现场却除了尸体之外什么也没有，没有旅行箱没有手机……”  
“所以，手机在这个箱子里？”


	6. （版本二）

Sherlock今天给了Watson一条黑色的旧围巾当作补偿，似乎栏杆上的冒险给了它不小的打击，Watson一直都不太有精神，Sherlock帮它顺毛它也不挣扎了。好在Watson还是喜欢礼物的，Hudson太太上楼送早茶的时候，看到的就是Watson咬着围巾死命往沙发下拖的模样，Sherlock穿着他的睡袍手里拿着手机，正好整以暇地踩着围巾的另一端，他低头探究地看着Watson，一副完全不明白Watson为什么会这样的表情。  
“大早上欺负一只猫可没什么好骄傲的。”Hudson太太把餐盘放在茶几上道，她拎起茶壶倒了一杯茶给Sherlock，她刚一转身，就被厨房里混乱的实验台惊到了，“Dear，我都不想说你了，但你看看你弄的这一片，”Hudson太太唠唠叨叨地念着，走进厨房察看冰箱，“噢dear……”她皱着脸看着冰箱里面。  
Sherlock端起茶盘里的茶抿了一口道：“Well，我今天会去趟巴茨，晚上回来。”说着他解锁屏幕开始浏览苏格兰场的最新新闻发布，但他的声音被打开了保鲜室抽屉的Hudson太太完全盖过：“你该学学你的猫咪，它都从来不乱放东西！”  
“当然，只有付房租的人，才有把房间弄乱的权利，Hudson太太你该试着向它要一下房租，再看看结果会怎么样。”他松开踩着的围巾，把用力拽着围巾的Watson摔了个小跟头，Watson立马翻身爬了起来，警惕地看着四周。Sherlock笑了一下。  
“你是在逼我扣你的押金吗，boy，那可不剩多少了，”Hudson闻言立马停下收拾冰箱的动作，手叉腰看着Sherlock，“要到月底了，我可还没看到你的室友在哪里，你还拒绝掉了你哥哥的好意。我可不会看你没钱就心软的，Sherlock。”  
“那根本就不是好意，”Sherlock难以置信地问道，“你的善心呢？如果这样要人情有什么用？”  
“不是每一回，Sherlock，你不能老是拿这个当租金。”Hudson太太扔掉了一袋渗着不知名液体的塑料袋，她一点都不想知道里面装着的是什么。  
Watson心满意足地在摔完跟头后终于把黑围巾塞进了沙发底下，顺便帮Sherlock把波斯鞋也往里塞了塞，它知恩图报地绕到了Sherlock脚边讨好地磨蹭他的裤子，Sherlock弯腰把它抱了起来，顺带朝Hudson抗议道：“你不能随便丢掉我的实验。”  
“我是你房东。我有权利把危害我冰箱的东西丢掉。”  
Sherlock叹着气抱着猫倒进沙发里，Watson被吓了一跳，它反身往Sherlock的睡袍里钻，Sherlock伸手抵住它的脑袋，看它耳朵来回扑棱，又检查了一下它的海盗服松脱了没有。  
Hudson走出厨房问他：“说起来，Sherlock，今天就是你们约好见面的日子是不是……你说的那个人，今天晚上就来看Watson？”  
被点到名的Watson颤动了一下，机敏地竖起耳朵，Sherlock则皱着眉看向她。  
“你需要我帮你准备些茶和点心吗？”Hudson太太给了Sherlock一个善解人意的微笑。  
“为什么？”  
“待客之道，Sherlock，他可是Watson的主人，还是个军人呢。”  
“得了吧，Hudson，你根本不认识他，”Sherlock大声叹气，对这个可怕的世界一丝期望也无，“一个退伍的军人？带着一身伤痛差点死在了异国他乡？孤苦无依地回到伦敦来找他失散已久的猫咪？噢多感人呐。”  
“Sherlock，别这么刻薄，人都会想念自己的宠物的。而且这可是第一次有人到你这儿做客，我可不希望这是最后一次。”Hudson太太看着Sherlock大声念着‘bored’，并把Watson举起来放在了脸上，拒绝谈话，Watson好奇地扒了扒他的头发。  
“不管怎么样，我会给你送一份茶具的，”Hudson太太边往楼下走边说道，手放在身侧摆动着，看起来精力十足，她走出门又忽然转回来，正好抓到Sherlock把Watson从脸上移开的一瞬间，“还有一件事，……”  
“Shut up。”Sherlock打断道，他的声音听起来闷闷的，而Watson终于扭着身子想要下去了。  
“Sherlock，我都还没说呐……”Hudson太太语气嗔怪。  
“关于你脑子里那个念头一个字我都不想听。你们又不结婚。即使结婚，我也不会去的。”Sherlock放开了Watson，不然他的脸十有八九会被挠花。Watson踩着他的胸膛走到他的腹部，转了两圈原地盘了起来。  
“Yes，我就是这么跟他说的。”Hudson太太深有同感地点点头，不再跟Sherlock罗嗦，径直下楼离开了。

晚些时候，Sherlock带着一身猫毛出门了。

他在巴茨花了大力气说服Molly把刚送来的那具尸体拿来实验，他恩威并重地告诉Molly那是为了案件的快速侦破，对谁都有好处。  
Molly想了想就同意了，她其实不怎么在乎Sherlock想做什么，哪怕Sherlock其实是要在死人身上用马鞭。尽管亲眼看见Sherlock抽尸体时的那股狠劲还是觉得挺不可思议，但Sherlock在她眼里就是无可比拟。  
抽完尸体，Sherlock运动结束，看着尸体上的淤痕，他感觉心情舒畅许多。Molly去泡咖啡了，Sherlock在解剖台前来回迈着步，看着手里的马鞭，思索着如何才能找到一个室友，或者解决一个案子拿到酬劳更实际，毕竟他已经有Watson了。  
但无论如何，Sherlock也没想到，Mike会向他介绍自己的老朋友，他一直以为在周围人眼里他住的地方差不多等同地狱。要么或许，Mike的确是在向他寻求某种非人道的帮助或者求救？……但Sherlock不许自己再想下去了，他手里拿着刚借来的背面刻有“Harry Watson xxx”的手机，并在Mike向他介绍的话语里，听到一个名字——  
“John Watson？”Sherlock打断Mike和他老同学的昔日回忆道，他差点摔了手中的手机，尤其是在他已经一眼扫出这是个退伍老兵之后，“你叫John Watson。”Sherlock这回肯定地重复道。  
那个目测一米七的金发男人脸上有着克制的打量和谨慎的困惑，他看向Mike，反倒是Mike和气地困惑着，脸上有着期待的笑容，“没错，我的老同学，John Watson，你们之前认识吗？太巧了。”  
Sherlock的眼睛像狼那样眯缝起来，他发完了短信，带着无比的压迫感看向John，他往前又迈了半步，停在他的面前，笔直地站着眼神向下看着对方，递还手机道：“The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is Baker Street 221B，Dr. Watson，你有没有觉得有点耳熟？”  
观察别人是一件有趣的事情，尤其是当Sherlock握有最后的底牌时，他心满意足地看着对方的神情在他的意料之中由困惑不解到恍然大悟最终变成惊讶。  
John没允许自己往后移哪怕一厘米，他目光扫过Sherlock被灯光打出阴影的颧骨，又回到对方的眼睛上，他承认他有点措手不及。他没想到会碰到Sherlock——准确地说，他没想到今天的计划里会碰到他两次——更没想到他比传闻中更让人‘耳目一新’。  
Sherlock没有给他思考时间，那太多余，而且他喜欢趁胜追击：“Well，你对小提琴感觉如何？我会在思考的时候拉小提琴，有时候会几天不说话，以及，Watson，很高兴你愿意选择放弃，”被念到名字的John怔愣住又反应过来，Sherlock歪了一下头，沉吟着停顿，而又遗憾道：“虽然它吃得挺多，但我没打算还给你。”  
“抱歉，”John尽可能礼貌道：“你在说什么？”  
“既然你是来找室友的，那么我们应该了解一下彼此最坏的状况才对。”  
John看向Mike，Mike微笑着耸了一下肩表示自己并不知情。John低下头，用力拄了拄拐杖，刚准备说点什么，就被Sherlock和开门声打断了。  
“Molly，咖啡，谢谢。”Sherlock接过Molly递来的咖啡，那个女孩冲着他微笑，就又文静地走出去了。  
Sherlock志得意满地看见节奏尽在自己掌控，他握着Molly小巧的咖啡杯往回走，边走边总结道：“既然如此，晚上八点你还是可以来看一看，我已经先搬进去了，我和Watson都很喜欢那里。”他抓紧时间录完最后一批数据，待会儿还得去拿回他的马鞭。  
“I'm sorry，Mr. Holmes……”John清了清嗓子。  
“Sherlock就好。”他头也不抬地打断道。  
John等待了一秒，确认对方再也没有什么指示了，他礼貌地一字一顿道：“事实上，我并没有要找室友，”他微妙停顿，以眼还眼，“而且，我也没有打算选择……放弃。Watson对我来说，不存在选择。我只是想看望它一下。”他重复他使用的字眼。  
Sherlock愣住了，他停下敲打键盘的动作。

“很高兴见到你，久仰大名，只是没想到……嗯，我是说，我的确一开始还在为晚上的见面担忧呢。”这个小个子的金发男人仰起一张带笑的脸，更可怕的是Sherlock在他脸上一丝傲慢和轻蔑或者不屑也找不到，他纯然地解释，连取笑的影子都没有。  
Sherlock不甘心地抿了抿唇，据理力争：“我上午才刚向Mike说我这种人很难找到室友，刚过午饭他就带来了一个刚从阿富汗服完役的老朋友。”  
“Yeah，”John微笑着点头，“Mike告诉我了。”  
Sherlock被他的微笑弄得有点不知所措，他变本加厉道：“你的医生认为你患有心因性瘸腿，我得说这个结论恐怕是对的。你有一个哥哥，他酗酒，刚刚抛弃了他的妻子，事实上，你的遗物会被你的猫带回来，而你的猫却被送到宠物机构，你压根没有填家人的联系方式。更进一步，家庭矛盾，你宁愿去参军也不愿意面对他们。但他对你心怀愧疚，一直积极主动地联系你，”Sherlock顿了一下，难以置信道：“For God's sake，你接受了他的帮助？那你去阿富汗有什么意义？”  
John皱了下眉，Sherlock的语气有够粗鲁，但更多的是，被人说中心事可不怎么舒服，但他还是给出了回答：“Yes… and no，但我没有接受帮助。”  
Sherlock皱着眉，一脸困惑地看向他，“那你为什么要来这里？”  
“我来开一份证明，顺带故地重游？”  
“我说的是‘这里’。”Sherlock向他走了几步。  
“Mike想把你介绍给我……”John抿了抿唇。  
“For what？”Sherlock觉得自己已经用掉了一整年的询问份额。  
“毕竟也许以后我们会常常见面，说真的，我没想到你就是‘那个’咨询侦探，他们都不告诉我你的名字。”事实上，每个人都对Sherlock讳莫如深，非常神秘，但前辈却都无一例外地明里暗里提点了John，弄得他一头雾水。  
Mike摊了一下手，也插话道：“我的错，我以为你会想自己认识他一下。”  
“我想我得做个自我介绍，”Sherlock看着这个金发军医笑着看向他，伸出了一只手，口齿清晰得快要成刻意了：  
——“John Watson，苏格兰场新晋法医，不过还没正式上任。希望以后合作愉快，顺便一提，刚刚那个很不可思议。”  
Sherlock哑口无言，他望着John仿佛有一个世纪那么久，其实他还想问问那为什么你要借给我手机，但他今天已经尝够了无知的味道，下次他绝对不允许这种情况发生。Sherlock选择老老实实地伸出了手，用力握了两下，John给了他一个惊喜的微笑。  
而Sherlock只是快速地收拾好东西，借口拿马鞭快步离开了。


	7. 番外一

01

 

正如Sherlock没有想过自己有一天会养一只猫，他也没有想过有一天他会想要拥有一个男朋友。

当然，并不是随便的一个谁。

 

02

 

那个他想要拥有的人叫作John H. Watson，苏格兰场的新晋法医。

是个漂亮的金发，还有蓝眼睛。非常非常蓝的蓝眼睛。但不要想太多。如果你见过他是怎么在前天一拳把犯人打成脑震荡的场面，你就会知道什么叫作把不该有的心思收一收，人们都说生命可贵不是吗？毕竟那场面可怕得没有一个人敢对他的’自卫’言论产生任何不信任的想法。

 

03

 

所以当Sherlock发现自己的感情后，他就陷入了不可自拔的自我矛盾里。

生命诚可贵？还是爱情价更高？

 

04

 

事情一开始并不是这个样子。

 

John Watson第一次来到221B时，Sherlock就决定不要理他。

John完全超出了Sherlock的预料——叫他John只是为了区别于Watson，而不是出于任何亲密目的——他完全不符合Sherlock的认知。

Sherlock作为一个有理智并且十分自制的人，自认在需要时可以根据情况而作出判决，比如，当条件需要他完全站在他人角度考虑时，他完全可以做到这个。所以，他的生气，绝对是他在绝对客观而公允的前提下而作出的完美反应。他之所以生气，完全是John居然不为Watson矫健的身手（在Watson飞一样地爬上书架，把它的小袋子叼给John）表现出一点点为之惊艳的情绪，哪怕是出于礼貌限度的赞美也没有，而绝非John和Watson的关系好得吓人（Watson谄媚得要拗断了脑袋跟腰，它几乎迫不及待地叼着遛猫绳准备跟着John走了）。

 

事实上，因为这个，Sherlock坚信，哪怕John用光他的词库来赞美Sherlock的演绎法，也真的只能让Sherlock消一点点气。好吧，再多一点点点点。

 

05

 

但是忽然有一天，他发现他去了苏格兰场过多的次数，以至于Lestrade以为他突然良心发现有求必应，连低于6分的案子都敢来找他，而他居然为了去多看某个小医生几眼而答应了，这就导致了Lestrade的不识抬举和变本加厉。

他还拿Watson做了太多的借口，Watson今天猫粮吃得不多，Watson今天玩游戏的热情不大，Watson也许想John陪着一起去看兽医……要知道之前他可是反John与Watson在一起委员会的，虽然委员会唯一的成员叫作Hamish*。

所以，当Lestrade没有案子而Watson又实在正常得不能再正常时，Sherlock便只能胡乱拿着一堆旧案去苏格兰场，冲到Lestrade办公室，把一切结论都推翻。

过分的是John居然会为了这个拽着他的领子呵斥他别这么胡搅蛮缠。

 

他胡搅蛮缠？Sherlock翻了一个大大的白眼给John，到底是谁胡搅蛮缠？

 

是谁不仅拒绝了Sherlock发出的同居邀请，还总是约会各种女人，自称三大洲，却迟钝到令人发指，对身边绕来绕去的一群男人总是视而不见。

而且说真的，谁会以为让对方刷自己的卡是仗义的表现？就算他们是两个男人？互相帮忙买菜买日常用品的朋友？兄弟会的宗旨已经改成了“Take My Card”了吗？英国男人都直成这样了？

 

06

 

Watson非常执着也非常固执。

Sherlock对此从来不以为意，毕竟他自己也是个固执的人，也许这可以被很多人解释为物似主人型。

Watson有很多习惯，一定要每天检查自己的东西巡视自己的地盘，晚上一定会主动来找Sherlock给它顺毛，舒服了就走开……诸如此类，数不胜数。

Sherlock从来没阻止过它，或者评价过好或不好。拿一个人的行为和人类社会的准则去规范一只猫太天方夜谭。

Watson同样也抓坏过他的东西，打碎他的杯子，偶尔把纸巾扯得一地都是，再摆出副无辜的表情，一脸’都是纸先动得手’的模样躺在犯罪现场中间。

然而Sherlock深知对于行为的规范，有时候顺其自然比强硬要有效果很多。

 

他可以坦然地面对Watson的各种相当富有个性的行为，但他无力面对自己忽如其来对于John的执着。

他只能一边失落一边期许地看着事情一步步走到今天这步田地。

 

07

 

也许要怪也得怪John Watson好得超出Sherlock的预料。

他不费一兵一卒地帮Sherlock消灭了Anderson，又能照顾Watson，不仅会泡茶，还会告诉Sherlock尸体都在说些啥。

他不得不花费大力气才能忍住别显得太饥渴，矜持和克制都是他目前最稀缺的东西，如果魔女有药，他想他会为这个付出代价。只要代价与John无关。

他默默忍耐着，自己给自己列条款，第一，别往苏格兰场跑得那么勤，Lestrade都快察觉出哪里不对劲了，上次他举着咖啡杯冲着Sherlock已经露出无限接近恍然大悟的神情了。第二，不能老是抱着Watson去找John，并借口Watson对他茶饭不思，哪怕这里面有一半的真话也不行。第三，不能把以前拿去问Molly的问题再问一遍John，新问题也要少问，毕竟凌晨两三点突如其来的短信似乎不是很受欢迎。

……

但他能做的事情太少，如果他能列出一本吉尼斯纪录那么厚的册子，他至少也能熬过一个漫漫长夜了。Sherlock百无聊赖地躺在沙发里甩着琴弓这么想，现在才十一点，Watson还趴在他的身上睡觉。

每当这种时候，Sherlock就有点讨厌Watson，比如现在，一只猫为什么就可以活得那么简单，以及一只猫为什么要睡那么久？要知道，Sherlock已经比平时多在沙发上躺了两小时了，他十分想站起来伸个懒腰。

 

08

 

他站起来了，但是被新的问题打倒了。

 

09

 

Sherlock再也不想相信科学了，是谁告诉他猫每天深度睡眠只有四个小时？又是谁告诉他猫在浅眠时一阵风都能吵醒它们？

那些科学家必须来看看这个。看看一只猫睡着时你都能对它做些什么。他捏它的爪子，轻轻拽它的胡须，揉它的耳朵，戳它的肚子，甚至把它换个睡姿，团成了一团……

这些都不能把一只猫喊醒，科学到底还有什么存在的必要？

 

10

 

他给Watson拍了一张照片，并且很不小心地把手机掉在了地上，又很不小心地发给了John，为了让手机刚好摔到发送键上Sherlock不得不实验了很多次，中间他还抽空去百度了一次比萨斜塔，毕竟他在行的是化学而非物理。

 

11

 

John没有回短信，Sherlock装作自己不是很在意，他给自己找了点事情做，比如跟Watson玩一玩逗猫杆和老鼠玩具。这是他给Watson买的第十几个老鼠玩具了，缝制粗陋的老鼠头上还粘了几根羽毛。事实上Sherlock完全知道将来有一天如果他心血来潮把沙发搬开露出底下的话，他会吃惊于那里囤积的东西数目之多种类之广的。

为了他自己的生命安全，Sherlock绝对不会去做这件事，没人会愿意看一群老鼠凑在一起的，是玩具也不行。他只会给Watson买一只新的老鼠玩具。

 

12

 

凌晨一点三十二，John还是没有回短信，但John在两分钟前敲开了221B的大门。他气喘吁吁心慌意乱地跑上二楼，Sherlock还坐在地毯上跟他问好，Watson像只狗一样迎了上去，又扑又叫。

“你没事？”John皱着眉头，他跑得太快了，以至于现在不得不伸手扶着门框喘着气说话，岔气的地方钻心的疼，他甚至连衬衫里的T恤都穿反了。

Sherlock同样皱着眉不解地看向他。

“呼。谢天谢地，我得歇一下。”John解脱般地往前走了两步，像Sherlock平常做的那样躺进了221B的长沙发上。他真的一点都不拿自己当外人了不是。Watson也像平常那样爬上去，团在John的腹部——原来是Sherlock的腹部——John无比自然地伸手搭在了它毛茸茸的小身子上。

Sherlock仔细思考了一会儿，恍然大悟地从单人沙发底下掏出了自己的手机，果然关机了，这下他可以想象他在连续人为摔打手机的实验里发了些什么了。Sherlock为了重启它，又拿来了充电器，他把这些归置好，有些不知所措地坐在窗前工作台靠沙发的那一侧。除了他自己，谁也不知道他很紧张。

John喘平了气，他仰躺在沙发里的模样很搞笑，两头都碰不到扶手，既不能枕着，也无法翘着脚，而像是刚刚好好被盛在了盒子里一样，他像是火柴盒里的圆头小火柴，规矩得要命，然而说出来的话就像是吃了火星子，他指出道：“你关机了，在给我发短信之后。”他斜眼瞪着Sherlock的模样凶得要命。

Sherlock面上维持着不动声色，脑里疯狂地思索对策，但他不小心想了太多，有点陷在里面出不来了，这下连出卖Watson都不能平息John了。

这个小医生居然命令Sherlock坐到他身边去，准确地说John坐了起来，颐指气使地拍了拍身旁空出来的座位，给Sherlock空出了沙发的一端。

Sherlock矜持地坐着没动，他有那么一丁点儿担心John会跟他来场肉搏打斗，鉴于他既不想打伤John也不想给自己留个熊猫眼，他非常有理由选择按兵不动。

但在他跟John两个人对视僵持了一会儿之后，John居然鼓起了脸颊？上帝知道他可是个三十多岁的男人了，生个气还要卖什么萌？接着Sherlock迫不及待而又从善如流地坐在了John的身边。

然后他被拽住了领子。

John很火爆，这个Sherlock一直知道，但是没人告诉他John还会这么火辣。

拽着领子就来了个深吻什么的，Sherlock觉得也许下次他需要一个提前预警。他在心里给自己数了三秒，然后搂着John又试了一次。

Sherlock不喜欢比喻，但并不是说他不擅长，事实上他对语言的运用是相当富有造诣的。所以当他想来形容什么事物时，必定是精准而生动的，除非他说不出来，比如他没法儿让自己的嘴闲着。

他只好在脑子里造句，思维宫殿的墙面不就是拿来干这个的？比如，他的舌头和嘴唇就像他的手和他的腰一样软。以及，他尝起来像是被亲吻的露珠和花瓣。他在颤抖。

 

14

 

他们对Watson的唯一补偿就是给它多开了个罐头。

 

15

 

Sherlock会记住那天晚上的。

他比他想象得还要小只。在床上也是，他只会睡那么一小团地方，好像一不留神就会消失不见，为了避免这种悲剧发生，Sherlock一直尽职尽责地跟他贴在一起。

他缠着他的胳膊缠着他的腿，他脚掌压在他腿肚上的触感都如此分明，好像他们永远不会再分开，而Sherlock要做的，就是把鼻子埋进他的头发里，在他的气息里呼吸。John闻起来是清爽的洗发水味道，轻薄的汗意和微微发烫的体温都很真实。他心满意足地睡着了。

 

16

 

他从来不知道他和John之间也有座小小的巴别塔，他更不知道原来感情这回事儿可以心照不宣。说真的，感情的复杂之处难道不就在于，没有人知道问题和答案是真是假吗？

如果他不发那条短信，John就不会因为误收了后面几条而赶来，他就没法儿知道John尝起来味道那么好，John也就不会再第二天早上告诉Sherlock，他早都喜欢上他了。

“我以为你知道，毕竟大家都知道不是吗？你是Holmes，有什么事情是你不知道的？”

知道什么？是知道Sherlock喜欢John，还是知道John喜欢Sherlock，或者知道他们已经在一起了？Sherlock真的很不能理解普通人的世界是怎样运作的。

但是John一脸单纯又心满意足地看着他，Sherlock只好咽下了这枚苦果，选择了默认。

 

17

 

他后悔了，因为John告诉他，他以为他们已经交往了很久了。所以Sherlock必须要反悔这件事，好让John跟他告白一次。

 

18

 

John拒绝了这个提议，还拒绝了同居，又一次。

最可怕的是，他还抱走了猫。

 

John告诉Sherlock他想这么干很久了，但是他怕引起他关于抚养权方面的多心，现在就没有问题了，John说他有权利养他男朋友的猫。

 

19

 

而Sherlock拉高伦敦平均值的智商终于反应过来了。

这还是关于一场关于抚养权的战斗。

 

他机智地向John索要他公寓的钥匙，他有权利拥有他男朋友公寓的钥匙不是吗？但John才是最狡猾的那个，他居然给了Sherlock备用钥匙？他在暗示他什么吗？For God’s sake，这个小医生现在走路姿势还别扭着呢。

 

20

 

但当Sherlock穿着John变形宽松的旧T恤躺在John公寓里的沙发上时，他也没什么不满。

 

而John躺在地板上睡着了，他面朝着落地窗玻璃，手指微蜷，拿着看了一半的小说。乳白色的窗纱在他面前轻微地来回晃，时不时碰到他的鼻尖，Watson轻巧灵敏地走在窗纱与窗纱的褶皱间，皮毛浸在阳光里，像是会消失在呼吸间的精灵。

直到它发现了John，它便在窗纱后低下脑袋轻轻靠向John，用鼻尖去触碰John的，它蒙着白色的细纱，像是在阳光下给了他一个透明的亲吻。

 

这像个小小小小的奇迹。

而Sherlock愿意花费一生去守候。

 

——

*Hamish：当用到Hamish的地方，必须得把“John”和“Watson”分开写，所以说Hamis也不赞成John和Watson在一起……毕竟Hamish是中间名，所以天底下除了Sherlock根本没有其他人那么无聊参加那个什么委员会。（一本正经

这么冷的梗23333原谅我


	8. 番外二

《两只猫和一个人》

周末早上是不会有谁早起的，但John被一阵濡湿感给弄醒了。他反应了一秒钟，立即非常审慎地抬起了头，他既把Watson错认成过Sherlock，也把Sherlock错认成过Watson。  
当John发现Sherlock已经缩到了被子底下，脑袋顶着自己的肩膀睡得很沉时，就立马确定了手腕那里含着自己桡骨茎突处又吸又舔的绝对是Watson了。John放心地叹了一口气，想着起来得换件衣服，袖口已经湿哒哒一片了，而Watson看起来才刚刚开始，它正卖力地用爪子蹬着John的大腿一边低着头压着John的手腕卖力地吮吸。  
“它在干什么？”Sherlock闭着眼睡意朦胧地问道，边往上凑了凑，把脸结结实实地压在John的肩膀上。  
“踩奶。”John答道。  
“嗯？”Sherlock睁开了一只眼，“它不是很小就被你们捡回来了？”踩奶是猫咪恋母的一种表现，会踩奶的猫咪一般有过跟母亲同住的童年时期。  
“没错，但它来的时候很瘦小……”  
“所以你们以为它还没断奶？”  
“是的，显然结论不太对。”John看着Sherlock仔细地听着Watson发出咕噜咕噜声音的样子感觉很有趣，他向Sherlock提出建议：“你想看看吗？”  
“不会打扰到它？”Sherlock扭过脸给了John眼角一个吻。  
“哈，轻一点就不会，它现在可没功夫搭理你。”John说着用眼神示意‘慢慢来’，自己保持着接触Watson的部分——右手前臂和右腿——不动，用肘关节撑着自己的身体半支了起来，他慢慢掀开被子露出一脸陶醉的Watson，它像只小猫一样咪咪呜呜地叫着，姿态依恋。它蓝色的眼睛眯缝着看了看John又看了看老老实实趴在John肩膀上的Sherlock，就又全情投入了起来。Watson的爪子不断地伸展开又收缩，一刻不停地踩着John的大腿，尾巴竖得很高，呼吸低沉，John的袖子已经湿了一片，而Watson还在不停地嘬着那一块儿凸出的骨头。  
“它这样会多久？”  
“……直到它高兴为止。”John皱着眉道，表情有一点无奈，他回忆起往事万分头疼道：“千万千万别打断它，你知道一般的猫被打断了，只会躲个三四天……”而Watson被打断了会报复回来，次次不带重样。  
“听起来是人生大事。”Sherlock用手揽住John的腰道。  
“绝对。”John肯定道，他跟Sherlock说：“你可以试着抚摸它的背。”  
“为什么？”  
John想了想不确定道：“促进感情？”  
事实上，直到Sherlock住进John的公寓，Sherlock才真切知道伺候一只猫得多小心，Watson以前从来不让Sherlock抱，理由就在于他没养过猫咪，不知道手劲该多大。而John一出手就能把这只猫咪伺候得乖巧起来，天天绕着John打转。  
两人没事的时候，John曾经教过他该怎么抱猫和在小细节上跟Watson打交道，每一只猫的脾气秉性都有细微差别，得仔细对待——虽然说Sherlock已经做得足够好，Watson在短短的几个月内其实也被别人家收养过，又被扔回了宠物协会，最终留在了221B。  
“怎么样，要不要试试？注意别碰它的尾巴。”  
Sherlock回给John一个‘试就试’的表情，他伸出左手越过John的身体轻轻地落到Watson的后颈处，Watson一下就停了，它抖了抖耳朵，Sherlock赶忙又把手往下移了移，力道适中地抚摸起来，不一会儿Watson又重新发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，继续踩奶去了。  
John看着Sherlock认真的表情，不自觉地露出一个微笑。他又看向Watson银灰与黑条纹相间的花纹，毫不意外这只漂亮勇敢的小家伙会给他的手腕处种上一颗草莓。事实上这只小猫带给他的东西比这多更多。  
John微微调整了一下姿势又平躺了回去，刚刚那种卧法他可坚持不了多久。Sherlock倒是顺势将头枕在了他的身上，像是只大猫一样，跟Watson大眼对小眼去了，他能听见John身体里的声音和John被放大的说话声。  
“你记得我第一次去221B的时候，它把你的围巾叼给我了吗？”  
Sherlock点头，他怎么可能忘记上一秒还非常感动于与爱猫重新见面但却冷静克制的某人，下一秒不可自抑地乐起来的模样。  
“其实它叫Watson不是我起的名字，它在军营里吃得多长得快，适应力很好，很快就壮起来了。……那天轮到我们去市里的基地补给，我手下的一名负责配给的士兵把它带了出去，没有跟我说，等我发现时猫已经不见了。”  
Sherlock嗯了一声。  
“当时我以为找不回来了，而且那天市里在集聚斗狗，它被人捉去也很正常。”John的声音低了下去，Watson似乎若有所感，边蹂躏着John的衣服边往他身体上贴了贴，哪怕这意味着John的裤子也要遭殃。  
“但是第二天早上我们准备出发前，它自己跑回来了，”John笑了一下，他清了清嗓子道：“而且它还咬着绳子带回来一条……”  
John在能说出那个单词前就被Sherlock掐住了腰，他疼得诶诶地笑着想踹Sherlock，一边还要护着Watson，好让它不被打扰地继续它的猫生大业。  
“你都不知道，那狗特别凶，也没人来认领，不知道为什么对Watson言听计从，但我们不能带着它走，它就被留下来看门了。每次带Watson回去补给，他俩都要单独会面谈一会儿话。久而久之，它就变成Captain Watson了。”  
“所以是两只Watson。”Sherlock没头没脑地来了一句。  
“What？”John看着Sherlock爬起来撑在他的上方，居高临下地看着他。  
“两只都是我的了。”Sherlock伸出手摸了摸John的耳朵道。  
而踩完了奶的Watson长舒一口气离开了John，心满意足地走到John的枕头边盘了起来，它看着Sherlock跨在John的身上，不由地好奇地喵了一声，下一秒它就被柔软的毯子盖住了视线，世界一片柔软的黑暗。


	9. 番外3

01

Lestrade看着现场边站着的有些战战兢兢的下属，原因无他，证物时隔许久又一次不翼而飞，看来是时候去看望一下某位侦探了。灰发的探长招呼起了人手，平常志愿参加的人总是不少，零零散散也能凑够一个小组。  
但今天不是。  
六点钟左右的光景，警员们多想下班回家，Lestrade没有为难他们，直接放了行。将车停在贝克街边，221B的大门不入夜是不会锁的，探长轻车熟路地推开门，径直往里面走。廊灯没有开，隐约的光线从上折楼梯段照在平台上，一看就知道Sherlock没关房门，但刚踏上楼梯的Lestrade还是被吓了一跳。  
楼梯平台上赫然端坐着一只猫，正歪头看着他，似乎并不怕人。Lestrade大学开始一直是救助流浪小动物社团里的骨干成员，对这些毛茸茸的小生物喜欢又熟悉得不行。更何况难得见到长的这么标致好看的美短，银色和黑色的条纹错落有致，Lestrade两步跨了上来，嘴里‘咪唔咪唔’地伸手，想摸一摸这小猫。眼见着探长的手指就能碰到这猫看起来就很柔顺光滑的皮毛了，Lestrade硬是停了下来，因为这猫压根无动于衷。猫的视力不好，以听力和嗅觉见长，如果你将手放在它身前，哪怕再不亲人的猫也难以抵挡先嗅闻一下的本能，但这猫就像人一样，只是静静地盯着Lestrade。  
这本该有点吓人，但Lestrade借着不多的光线，看着小猫宝石一样的眼睛，还是感到了一阵难以抵御的喜欢。  
直到头顶传来一声响亮的“Watson！”，Lestrade才如梦初醒般看着这只猫轻巧地几个跳跃，一阵风一样进了房间。

“那是你的猫？Sherlock你养猫？”Lestrade奔上楼梯走进室内，看到了让他有些难以接受的一幕，“What the……”他闭上了嘴。  
Sherlock正站在窗前，一手拎着他心爱的小提琴，一手拿着琴弓。而那只花纹像是小老虎的猫正蹲坐在窗台上，优雅而又温驯地低着头，任Sherlock用琴弓的弓杆端头帮它梳理额头的毛发。  
“Don't be stupid.”Sherlock眯起眼看了Lestrade一眼。

02

一开始可不是这样。

一开始Sherlock觉得Watson不喜欢他。  
Watson是只不爱叫的猫，Sherlock绝少听见Watson朝人像只猫应该做的那样——喵喵叫。  
Hudson太太认为是年龄问题：“小猫喜欢叫，大了就不那么爱闹腾啦，他可快有你那么大了，再过两年啊，他就比你还老了。”说着Hudson太太还看着Sherlock慈爱地摸了摸Watson的头，一反常态，Watson立马乖乖地喵了一声，用小脑袋回蹭了Hudson太太的手，把她逗得心花怒放。  
Sherlock只能冷哼一声抓起自己心爱的小提琴。  
“也许是留下心理阴影了呢，PTSD什么的？毕竟这是从战场上回来的猫，它可是个英雄，我是说，它就像你一样……”Molly说完冲Sherlock腼腆地笑了一下，转身完全沉浸在Watson神气的姿态模样里了，她抱着它的方式像是抱着一个孩子，会用手托住它的尾巴和臀部，让Watson“坐”在她的怀里，Watson会从Molly的怀里逃走，然后停下来冲着Molly喵呜喵呜叫上两下。  
而Sherlock抱它的还要再糟糕一些，Watson从不多停留一秒，接着就不知躲到哪里去了。除了吃饭或者Watson有其他需求的时候，Sherlock发现他很难在221B里看见这只猫。Sherlock以为它不喜欢亲近自己，就随它去了。他还犯不着和一只猫计较。

03

事实上，只是因为他在第一天就扔掉了跟Watson一起送来的那件毛衣。Sherlock可不会多愁善感地认为把主人的毛衣留给一只猫是一件好事。

对，燕麦暖色的那件。

04

事情的转机发生在秋末的某天。

Sherlock在厨房的工作台上做实验，他抬头观察试管里的化学反应，不经意间瞥到了对面冰箱顶上有什么东西在动，定睛一看，是Watson垂下来的尾巴。弯成一个小钩子的样子，时不时动一下，像是按照奇怪规律行走的钟摆。厨房里的吊灯为了保持充足的光源，所以挂得低，光线衬得冰箱上简直是黑压压的一片。  
难怪没有注意到。Sherlock心想。

05

而慢慢地，他发现他能在任何地方看到Watson。  
当他躺在沙发上的时候，那只猫会趴在茶几底，或者背对着他缩在单人沙发上，甚至在对面的书架上（天知道他是怎么爬上去的）；他站在窗户前拉小提琴的时候，Watson会则会趴在窗帘后面，或者壁炉旁边。  
这些毫不引人注意的小地方。  
甚至有天他晚归的时候，看见了Watson趴在楼梯口的鞋垫上，见上了楼梯，勉强睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛冲着他缓慢地眨。  
他们对视了许久。

从那之后，很多事情都有了变化。

06

Watson的玩具都是Molly买的，察觉Watson左肩旧伤没有痊愈的也是她，她喜欢Watson，总是连着各种器官把猫粮和猫玩具一起塞给Sherlock。 当Sherlock拎着那一大袋东西回221B的时候，他简直难以想象一只猫需要数目如此之多的玩具。不过221B珍藏的稀奇古怪的东西绝对足以让一只猫探索了。

Sherlock把东西放在221B的客厅中央，跟Watson一起坐在地上，他翻Watson看，“这是什么？羽毛绳子和杆子？”Sherlock抽出逗猫杆，在手上挥了挥，“把羽毛戴在你的头上再把你拴起来？是要我用这个把你拎起来吗？你想试试吗？”Sherlock把东西放在Watson面前希望它能懂事地自己选出自己喜欢的东西。一个成熟的生物有权决定自己的喜恶。  
“噢真搞不懂为什么会有人迷恋于玩具，只能浪费生命和时间而已。”而Watson只是紧盯着颜色鲜艳的羽毛，谨慎地凑近了闻了闻，连爪子都没往前伸一点的反应让Sherlock满意极了。  
这才是他的猫。  
Sherlock顺手就把逗猫杆向远处扔了过去，好筛选下一样。而让Sherlock没有想到的是，Watson像一道银色的闪电般蹿了出去，它几乎没等东西落地就咬住了那团羽毛，速度快到Sherlock根本没有看清。捕获了目标后，Watson就拽着那根绳子连着后面的杆子往回走，像拖着一条竹节蛇一样。等Watson把咬在嘴里的羽毛放到Sherlock身前时，那神情骄傲得像头小老虎。  
“噢神奇……”Sherlock睁大眼睛感慨道：“你刚刚是在飞吗？我们可以再来试一次吗，我没有看清，”说着他抓起杆子将另一头的坠物甩了出去，Watson再一次的捕捉过程惊艳到了他，“你是怎么做到的，在空中后滚翻？转体？”  
Sherlock看着Watson蓝色的眼睛感到一阵难以抑制的喜爱与惊叹，“噢不行，我们再来一次，等等我要去拿录像机录下这个，我们可以去给Lestrade看看，那个家伙内心里就像个姑娘一样喜欢你们这些软乎乎的小怪物……”

最后，到了晚上，那包玩具也没能拆到第二个。  
而Watson精疲力尽地趴在Sherlock的腿上睡了，暖和的身子随着呼吸一起一伏，而Sherlock坐在沙发里看着那团毛球，很久都没有动作。

07

Watson平日里是非常矜持的一只猫，绝不轻易吃别人给的食物，绝不轻易冲人类喵喵叫，能安静地趴在窗台上看鸟，就绝不会疯了似的追着什么东西满屋子跑，哪怕它现在愿意趴在Sherlock怀里睡觉，那也绝对不代表它会向Sherlock撒娇。  
但Watson远远没有想过，Sherlock会离开很久这件事。

今天是Sherlock没有回221B的第五天。  
Watson早上吃完了房东太太给的湿猫粮，试图用眼神示意‘它想再来一袋妙鲜包’，而Hudson太太给它倒了一碗水。

第七天。  
它抓着Sherlock挂在门上的围巾荡秋千，不小心弄了几个洞出来。 

第十天。  
Watson已经自己发明了站在楼梯口把老鼠玩具丢下去，然后再自己捡回来这种游戏了。自娱自乐了很久。最后还不忘记把老鼠玩具藏到了沙发底下，等着Sherlock回来再给它买一个新的。

第十三天。  
Watson自己尝试着把罐头从楼梯上推下去，然而罐头并没有破。

第十四天。  
它推了第二个罐头下去。房东太太教育了它一下，告诉它这真的很不得体，所以今天没有罐头吃。

第二十天。  
Molly来看它，终于给它多开了一个罐头，还有太多的亲亲和抱抱。已经很久没人给它摸摸毛了，它勉强接受了。

第二十五天。  
它把那条围巾拽了下来，拖到沙发上团在了一起，然后舒舒服服地趴在上面。

……

 

第三十天。

Sherlock永远不会忘记，自己从俄罗斯办完案子回到家的第一天，Watson有多热情地接待了他。它跟在他的脚边，无论他走到哪里都围着他的脚脖打转，Sherlock发誓他一辈子都没听过那么多的喵喵叫。

10

Sherlock不喜欢睡觉，绝不。养了猫之后也不。  
但现在，无论Sherlock什么时候躺在沙发里或坐在椅子上，都一定有一只猫会缩成一团盘在他的身上。出乎Sherlock意料得让人精神放松。  
只要当他去抚摸它的时候，它就乐意咪唔咪唔地叫上两嗓子，柔软厚实的尾巴绕在Sherlock的手腕上，再好好地用四肢像小章鱼一样抱住Sherlock的手。哪怕Sherlock用手整个罩住它柔软的肚皮，把Watson翻得仰面朝上，它也抱得紧紧的，像是猫咪手套，每当它处于这种粘人的状态时，Sherlock说不享受绝对是假的，Watson被喂养得油光水滑，皮毛摸起来像是缎子一样。  
而当他抬起手把Watson往胸膛上移的时候，那小小的一团会掉下来，转过头来看着Sherlock的眼睛，再小心翼翼地凑过去跟Sherlock鼻子贴鼻，接着又是一轮漫长的嗅闻和磨蹭。

11

“Don't be stupid，”  
Lestrade看着Sherlock，那个男人用一副理所当然的表情道：

“这当然是我的猫。”


End file.
